Harry Potter and The Daughter of Silent Hill
by MariashaAziza
Summary: ON HOLD! FROZEN. See profile...
1. Beginning Nightmare

____

She was 5 years old today. She had long black hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a glowing kind of purple, with gold honey colored streaks. Mommy had always said her eyes were pretty. And her Uncle Douglas agreed, always saying he was happy they had both decided to grow their hair long instead of keep it short. Apparently her mommy had liked having short hair when she was younger. Truthfully Aysa liked having short hair, it was easier and less annoying. It was weird having long hair, but it was okay.

_Today her mommy and uncle had taken her out to go shopping for her birthday. Her uncle was really her Godfather, and looked after her mommy. But he would always be Uncle Douglas to her. Even if he was old and grey._

_She hummed happily as she walked along the street. It was a bright sunny day. No clouds and the sky was the pretty blue she had always liked. She happily glanced from side to side. All the people were walking around. Some were happy like she was. Some were angry and annoyed. She couldn't help but giggle. She had always loved watching people. She never liked crowds and preferred to stay inside, however she liked watching and ______________________studying_ _people. _

__

It was a habit she had gained from her Uncle, seeing as how he was a Detective. And her mother was always suspicious and paranoid, so she knew how to_________________watch_ _and read people. She liked to make up stories for the people that she saw. Her Godfather and mother would just laugh, and say it was possible. They loved to read them. _

__

She would make little stories, about what they did before and after they left. What their names were, what kind of families they had. As she got older they got better. Mainly because she could think of more

_details, and her Uncle was always helping her. Her mommy would even write them down in a book for her to remember._

_Although, she had a twisted since of humor and liked gore. Most of her stories always ended with them dying. She said it was because she never saw them again. Mother had been a bit shocked but had allowed it. She had just gained a bitter smile, and said no one in the family was normal. Godfather had just shaken his head, and pulled out a_ _________cigarette__. She continued and hoped to be a writer one day. Although, she really wanted to be the greatest horror writer ever. That was her dream. That had gotten her mommy and uncle to laugh until they had cried._

_She didn't like it when they cried…it was painful. And annoying._

_She blinked and moved so the person in front of her would not bump into her. She shook her head slightly when he mumbled something her mother had told her was bad to say. Really people were so rude. She was only 5, but she knew humans to be cruel. She looked back and saw her mother walking behind her. While her Uncle had stopped to get some drinks. Her mother was really pretty._

__

She was pale like herself. She had long black hair with honey blonde streaks throughout. She said it was to remember both parts of herself. Aysa never understood what mommy was talking about, most times. But that could be because she was so little. Her eyes were a honey brown, but they would almost glow gold when she was angry. And sometimes she could see streaks of purple in them. Similar to the streaks in her own eyes, only backwards. It was an unnatural color. Then again, momma always said they were never normal.

She reached back grabbing her mothers hand and smiling up at her. Mommy smiled back slightly. That was when she saw it. Something shinny reflected in the glass in front of her. And a moment later a loud noise was everywhere.

People screaming. That was the noise.

_It was loud and annoying, and she almost wanted it to stop. She blinked as she felt something dripping from her face. And momma was falling. She looked down watching as momma hit the ground._

_Red, this particular shade was called Crimson or blood. That was what her uncle had told her. That pretty red, she had always liked. It was staining momma, and it was on her as well. She knelt down to her and frowned at all the sticky crimson. No blood. That was what Uncle said it was when it was around a person._

_She reached down trying to make her mother move. She was so still. And cold. She tried to move her, but her mother was so much more heavier then normal. And seeing as she was so big she was heavy to begin with. She pulled her hand back glancing over all the blood. Her eyes caught that shine again. It was the knife like thing sticking from her mother's heart._

_Her eyes stayed locked on that knife. Even when a splash was heard. The blue from the slushies mixing with the blood to make the same color as her eyes. She blinked when her uncles arms came to wrap around her. People were screaming still and sirens could be heard._

__

_They both sat there starring at her mother. The purple grew as it spread along _the side walk, staining the pretty white dress she was wearing just as the blood had. As they were finally pulled away, uncle was able to grab mothers locket. And when no one was looking she grabbed the knife. For some reason she couldn't part with it. She would soon learn, without her mothers protection and powers… that she was about to enter hell.

* * *

There are times when you're sitting down, or you're walking that you catch something out of the corner of your eye. A flash or a shadow. Every time you turn around nothing shows up. That isn't how it is for me. Every time I turn around something is there, just waiting for someone or something to see it. And I always have the honor of seeing whatever is standing near by.

There are times when you get a feeing something bad will happen, or you have a dream that plays out soon. When it does happen you claim it déjà vue. You have dreams of a person constantly and they soon die. I always know when something strange was about to happen. I always know when someone is about to die. Though all of it paled in comparison to the dreams… This had all started after my mother's death. And by six I couldn't make any of it stop.

In the past I was foolish enough to try and tell others. I was called insane. I was foolish enough to try and save them, or stop what was going to happen to them. I was named a freak. I was foolish enough to tell someone when something was going to happen to them. I was called a Murderer. I was foolish enough to explain when strange things were going to happen. I was called a witch.

Needless to say, I learned to keep my mouth shut. If I saw something, I ignored it. If I felt something I made sure I wouldn't get involved. If someone was about to die, I made them hate me, so I felt no sympathy. I made sure I never got involved with anything anymore.

My foster family was terrified of me, yet they hated me all the more. They knew the stories. They had seen what state I had been in. They had been told of my family. They knew how many times I had been switched or transferred.

The only reason they kept me… was for the simple fact… that I had money on my head, and an inheritance to back me up. They were greedy people. That was why I chose them. They wanted money and nothing else. As long as I and my account manager kept them happy and semi satisfied, I wouldn't be shipped back. I was happy. Even If only because I wouldn't have to up and be in a new environment within weeks.

Although two of them were different. My used to be brother and my sister, had accepted me. So perhaps they were the reason I hadn't killed anyone yet. And my 'Father' wasn't bad. For some reason males liked me better then females. I usually end up being hated by females.

Surry London. A small perfect suburb known as Private Drive became my home.

My name, is Aysa Mason-Gillespie. And I am 10 years old, turning 11 this summer.

* * *

****

Mira: Welcome to my story. This will be a crossover between Silent Hill and Harry Potter. Harry will be in the next chapter, as well as how they met. Vote for pairings. Yaoi, Yuri, and Het are accepted. The only ones I won't take are Harry/Ginny. I never liked that pairing. She's cool, but not for Harry. And also this will have a Sequel. In which Harry and Aysa will leave London. As well as Harry's lover in this story if I keep them alive. So vote for where the sequel will take place.

Either chose from Anime, or books.


	2. Meeting Nightmare

'_I couldn't help but twitch violently as another shadow loomed in the corner of my eye. I whimpered slightly pulling my mother's blankets around me. Uncle was on a mission today, and I was curled up on my mother's bed. Her scent was still there, sinking deep into comforter. Mother's scent has always been something I liked. It was an odd floral scent heady and rather bitter sweet, but addicting. It seemed to mix with a smoky fire like smell. There was this cold dark scent that had always surrounded mommy, and a metallic tang. After her death I had realized that smell as blood. I couldn't help but wonder why mother always had the scent of blood cling to her. I jerk slightly listening to the shadows move and shift._

_My hand tightening around the locket that I held clasped in my hand. My eyes moved and locked on the silver egg like object with gold. IT helps me ignore __**them**__. __**They**__ never left. __**They**__ never went away. __**Their**__ figures twisted and mangled, once the shadows allowed me to see a more human appearance. __**They**__ didn't like being ignored…__**they**__ hurt me when they became too angry. I slam my eyes shut only to be assaulted with horrible nightmarish images. They snap open and I can only stare at the shadow standing across from me. I whimpered again, curling in on myself. The only good thing was that __**they**__ couldn't make her bleed, so the damage wasn't so bad….'

* * *

_

She stared around with dull eyes at the bring neighborhood. Everything was exactly the same. Everything was so, perfect. It almost made her sick. All the sunlight made **them** stand out even more to her. There weren't that many of them here. This seemed like a place that didn't have many horrors, but it's also the type of place that has horrible secrets beneath its pleasant face. That must be why the few here were almost as grotesque as the ones in my dreams. This place…hid dark secrets. Probably people obsessed with normal and all that rot. She had a feeling this place would not become 'Home' to her. However, there was also something telling her… that she would become happy again. Something was pulling at her. Something not normal. Something…

Magical…

**Number 4, Private Drive.**

Harry lay on his cot as he listened to his Aunt and Uncle talk in the living room. Apparently the old house had finally been bought. Some rich couple that owned a profitable company was moving in with their two children. They had been here for a few days, and would be registered in school in a number of days. They had two girls. One was about 12 while the other was 10. Petunia was hoping one of them would eventually become Dudley's first little 'girlfriend'. Vernon was hoping that he could make an impression on the man. Dudley was hoping he would have someone to bully. And Harry, as much as he knew he was getting his hopes up, hoped he could finally gain a friend. One that would be friends with him more then one day, a friend that wouldn't be scared off by Dudley, his Uncle, his Aunt, or the adults of this town. A true friend.

**Number 8, Private Drive.**

Aysa blinked suddenly as she felt something. She tilted her head listening to the wind. Someone was lonely. Someone that the spirits seemed to adore and protect. Who was this person? Were they like her? Or did they just have the affection of the spirits, it happened from time to time. She frowned slightly and looked out over the town again. Now that she had heard them, she noticed something about the shadows. She had been curious when none had come after her. And even with their nightmarish appearances they almost seemed kind. She watched them and blinked. They seemed to be attracted to Number 4, of Private Drive. Almost as if they were protecting it.

She narrowed her eyes when she noticed something else, the wind seemed odd around the house. She tilted her head when she finally noticed the red glowing shield that surround the house. Oddly enough the shadows weren't hurt by the shield, rather it embraced them and they seemed to help feed the shield. This was very strange indeed. She had never seen a shield like that. She knew sure things existed, but she had never actually seen one. She knew he mother had, had a shield around them, but she had been too young to see it back then. It had shattered with her mothers death. She frowned lightly watching the shadows and feeling the tug once more. 'Is this lonely person calling me?' She couldn't help but wonder. 'Looks like I'll have to find you, little magic user.' She thought wondering what kind of magic this person had.

She blinked looking up when her name was called. Her 'Father' stood at the doorway a determined yet frightened expression on his face. "Aysa, time to come in dear." He said.

Though they didn't like her they tried to be as kind to her as they could be. They knew it wasn't her fault that her life was followed by tragedy. In that she was lucky. They hated her, and were terrified of her, but they still treated her as human. After all she kept them rich they weren't about to risk their paycheck. And she supposed her father was nicer to her, he actually cared about her a small portion. She seemed to get along better with guys then she did girls. She supposed she couldn't complain, she had seen others treated worse.

"Yes, father." She called quietly. She could never bring herself to speak loud. She always spoke in a low whisper or a calm quiet voice. It was slightly whispery and almost sounded hiss like. Moving toward the house she glanced back one last time before she entered and the door was closed behind her.

* * *

_She held her hands to her ears, sobs causing her shoulders to shake as she curled up in the corner. Her wrists were aching with large hand print like bruises. Same as the marks that lay on her small neck. Tears streamed down her face as she hiccupped. She tried to ignore the odd feeling of the room. The once soft blue walls, now felt like chain metal with peeling paint. Liquid she knew was crimson sliding along the metal of the walls and the burnt floorboards which seemed to be missing pieces. She hiccupped again hearing in-human screeching. Her eyes clenched shut tighter. She didn't know what was going on. It was almost as if her dreams had become real. She would always wake up. She always knew when she was dreaming. Even if it felt real and even if she felt pain, she knew wit wasn't real. This was different. Somehow this was all real. _

_This was the worst that had happened. Ever since she had turned six things had been getting worse. But whenever she felt like snapping or that it was getting to real, she woke up or Uncle would save her. Uncle wasn't here. The only things that had kept her sane were her Uncle and her mother's locket. They were both gone. She sniffled. Everything had changed when she had lost the locket. It seemed that the locket had been protecting her. Keeping her sane and keeping the monsters away form her. Now she didn't have it anymore. She wasn't safe. She cried out when a loud grating sound came through her muffled ears. It sounded like metal dragging against metal. _

"_Aysa!" the metal door was thrown open and smashed against the wall, causing her to cry out in fear. Her eyes opened wide as she turned to look at the source. Douglas stood there panting in the door way. He was covered in blood, and she could see he was hurt. All that mattered though was that he was here. He came back for her. _

_"Uncle!" She shouted out in relief running over to him and throwing herself in his arms. She started crying not holding it in anymore. Douglas wrapped his arms around her tightly, one coming up to pet her hair. _

_"Its okay, Aysa. You're okay now." He said breathing in relief. _

_Aysa smiled, she felt safe again. _

_She opened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. However, he gaze landed on a large creature coming toward them. It was terrifying and scary. Its body was the color of dried blood and there seemed to be splotches all over it. It didn't really have a face just a mouth with large monstrous teeth. It had long club like arms with claws that looked more like knives stuck to them. Blood dripped from the fangs and claws trailing along the dark red floor. Its legs and feet were like a werewolf, hunched like a canines. _

_"Uncle!" She screamed. _

_He jerked away and looked over his shoulder eyes widening. He ran in the room and slammed the door closed behind them. Running toward the corner he sat her down and crouched before her. _

"_Aysa I want you to listen to me. No matter what happens to you, your mother and I love you. We will always be with you even if you can't see us. I want you to stay strong. Don't let these things control you. I know their scary, and I know they have hurt you. But you don't have to be afraid. It's because you're so afraid, that they hurt you. You're special Aysa, that's why they come to you. However, you're fear angers them. If you can push your fear down you can help them, you can control them." He said, giving her a hug. Aysa blinks looking up at him with a tear stained face. _

_"What do you mean control them?" She asks. Douglas chuckles. _

_"Like I said you're special. They are here because they are connected to you." He said. Aysa blinked and looked at him in confusion. _

_"Connected?" She asked. _

_Douglas nodded. _

_A loud bang came form the door, as the metal bent slightly. He smiled at her as she jumped. "Be strong Aysa. And remember we are always with you." He said. He moved his hand and Aysa noticed that he had her mother's locket in it. A slight red glow came from it causing her eyes to widen. She looked up to see her uncle still smiling though tears were coming from his eyes now. "Don't be afraid." He whispered. Aysa screamed slightly as the door flew across the room crashing into the wall. The creature was standing there snarling. Her wide eyes locked on it as it made its way toward them. She whimpered holding onto her uncle's coat. The creature lunged forward its claws coming toward them. _

_She heard the sound. Ripping flesh and the sloshing sound of blood being spilled. Saw the expression of pain crossing her uncle's face. Felt blood spray on her face. The creature was close to her now, its other hand coming toward her. She gasped and screamed at the fangs and claws coming toward her. Suddenly there was something around her neck and warmth filled her as red took over her vision. She blinked her eyes and gasped. The monster was gone. The room was back to normal. The only thing out of place was the broken door and blood. She heard her uncle grunt in pain and looked down. His face was scrunched up in pain. She noticed that his hand was holding her locket which was around her neck once more. _

"_It's …o-okay…" He whispered his voice weak, as his grip weakened and he fell forward. _

_"Uncle!" She screamed trying to hold him up. Her gaze jerked around all the blood and wounds that covered him. "Uncle hang on" She shouted trying to stop the blood like he had taught her. "You can't leave me. Not you too." She cried as new tears came. She knelt there trying to stop the blood and talking to him trying to get him to respond. Talking like normal and telling him about her latest story. Even after he had laughed and smiled at her. Even after he stopped breathing. Even after he had grown cold. It was only when they police was able to pry her away from him that she reacted. _

_She screamed._

* * *

Harry panted lightly as he ran around the school building. Dudley and his 'friends' were shouting for him. 'Have to get away, have to get away.' He thought as he jumped a chain length fence. He shook his head as he started to feel and odd pressure fill him. 'No, I can't do anything freakish.' He thought. He wouldn't be able to take another punishment. The hits Dudley and his friends had already gotten in, mixed with the pain from Vernon's anger. They were too much. He couldn't take anymore or he would pass out. Then he would be shoved in his cupboard until he was fine again, only to get punished for them having to tell a lie for him. No he couldn't do anything weird. But he also couldn't let them catch him.

He landed on his feet painfully. He could feel pain travel up his legs, but didn't allow himself to stop at it. As soon as he was standing up right again he started running, as he heard his cousin and the others hit the fence. He glanced back stumbling slightly as he made sure they were being held up. His eyes widened at seeing that they had broken it when they all crashed into it. He turned around with panicked eyes as he tried to run faster. Climbing over it had taken too much time. He knew he would have never been able to break it; he wasn't big or strong enough. Now they were gaining on him. He had see the cruel smile on his cousin's face. 'Why does he hate me so much? Why am I so un-normal?' Harry wondered as he dodged around the side of the school to reach the playground.

He looked around and almost cried seeing that no one else was around. Not that anyone would help him. Dudley either scared them or he was known as trouble by their parents. At least if a teacher was nearby it would be over. Dudley and the others would say he did something and he would get in trouble. Because of that Dudley would leave him alone laughing about how he couldn't wait until his parents were told. However, no one was around. Harry closed his eyes tightly and ran toward the monkey bars. Maybe if he climbed high enough? He yelped when he ran into something or someone. Landing on his back he looked up. Two girls were standing in front of him. One looked older, while the other was around his age. 'Are these the new kids?' He wondered as he stared up at them.

The younger one had long sable black hair, and strange pretty purple eyes with what looked like gold streaks. She was being held up by the older; it seemed she had fallen backwards into her. She wasn't wearing the school uniform. Or not as it was usually worn. Instead she wore the white short sleeved dress shirt, but with a violet colored vest over top. Her skirt had been turned dark purple a pair of black biker shorts that almost reached her knees. A pair of brown boots that stopped below her knees, they laced all the way to the top and had fur along the end. A pair of orange arm bands covered her wrist and a little up her arm. The older one had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She also wasn't wearing the normal uniform. Instead she was wearing the boy's sweater version of the shirt for when it was really cold. Over that she wore the girl's winter dress. She wore what looked like tight black pants that were tucked into black tennis shoes.

They both watched him curiously, and he watched back. Until Dudley and his gang showed up. He could hear their loud footfalls before he even saw them. The girl's turned their attention form him and blinked looking up to the approaching group. The gang slowed down at seeing them but didn't stop. They continued on their way toward Harry, cracking their knuckles as they went.

"Thanks for catching him for us. The little freak almost got away." Dudley said in a cocky tone. The girls both frowned at him, which was nothing new when meeting Dudley for the first time. Dudley smiled at them. "He's nothing but trouble. I'm sorry you had to be bothered with him. We'll take care of him now though." He said sneering at Harry, causing him to flinch slightly. The younger girl narrowed her eyes, causing the older one to twitch. Harry couldn't help but wonder why that was.

One of the older boys smiled at the girls weirdly. "I haven't seen either of you around. What's your names?" He asked.

The older girl blinked shaking her head. "My name is Kanna Asher. And this is my younger sister, Aysa Mason. We just moved here about a week ago." She said with a slight frown. She kept glancing at the other girl, who was frowning lightly in the direction of the school.

Dudley blinked stupidly before making a loud oh sound. "You're the ones that moved into Number 8 right?" He frowned a moment later. "Hold on a second. If she's your sister, why does she have a different last name?" He asked looking at them in suspicion.

"I'm adopted." Aysa spoke up finally looking back toward them. Her eyes however landed on Harry. She had felt it when he ran into her. This was the lonely boy. Pain, loneliness, despair, and hopelessness came form him. He was the one that was calling for her. And by his actions he was doing so unconsciously. She could feel the pull of magic coming form him. Magic that was being constricted and hidden. That wouldn't do. A person that denied their abilities could become dangerously ill or hurt. Though from what the pig of a boy had said she could see why he was trying to hide it. It would seem her theory about this town was right. She glanced up at the pig boy again and arched an eyebrow. "Got a problem with it?" She asked.

Dudley crossed his arms sneering at her. "You're adopted? That means you must be like the freak here!" He said in a mocking tone.

Kanna flinched and looked up glaring at the boy as she took a step forward. "Shut up fat ass. Don't talk about my sister that way, you loser." She growled in annoyance.

Dudley sputtered looking at her in shock. He raised a beefy fist waving it in her direction. "What did you say?" He demanded.

Kanna flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "You heard me. So why don't you and you're little friend's leave us big kids alone." She sneered.

Aysa glanced up and nodded. "And leave him alone." She said pointing to Harry.

Dudley and the others turned to her again. "You can't tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want to do with my freakish cousin." He said.

Kanna glanced at Aysa. Her eyes widened when she saw the glare that she had and the glow that appeared in her eyes. She turned around to the boy taking a step foreword and grabbing Dudley's shirt pulling him from the ground a few feet. "Listen here tubby. If my sister says you leave him alone, you will leave him alone." She snarled in his face. "Now get away before I tell the teachers. Who will they believe the nice sweet new kids, or you?" She asked pushing him to the ground. She saw Aysa nod to her and couldn't help but feel relieved.

Dudley was helped up by his friends. "I'll get you, I'll get you both! And you just wait until dad and mum hear about this Potter." He spat and he and his friends ran away from them. Aysa frowned as she watched them leave.

Harry stared after them in shock trying to process everything that had happened. They had actually helped him. They weren't afraid of Dudley and his gang. And they said he was under their protection, or at least Aysa had. He shook his head trying to make everything make sense again. He blinked when something tapped his head. He looked up to see Aysa standing in front of him. Her head was tilted and she was watching him with a confused expression. Suddenly she held out her hand. Harry blinked a few times looking at it in confusion. He shook his head and reached for it letting him help her up.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Harry blinked. "It's Harry. Harry Potter." He said.

Aysa nodded. "Well Harry Potter, you and I are going to be best friends." She said with a small grin as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the swing set. Kanna could only watch with a shocked expression that turned fond. 'Maybe… moving here will be good for us.' She thought following after them.

* * *

**Mira: The first few chapters will have flashbacks of Aysa's past and be more about her. After they are over it should be more equal between Harry, Aysa, and in some cases Kanna.**

**Meh**


	3. Dreaming Nightmare

_She blinked slowly as she looked around the room she was in. Everything was white. The fake stone walls were a pasty white. The carpeted floor was an ugly grey white. The white wooden square that was her bed and the drawers attached to the bottom of it were white ash wood. The plastic bed was white and the white scratchy cotton sheets. Even the windows had strips of white tape in X's. _

_Her arms were wrapped around the rabbit her uncle had given her. The police had given it to the doctor who had Okayed it. The people who worked here had said she could have the toy but her other things were being kept until she was okay to leave. Although, they hadn't been pleased when they saw the strange looking rabbit, thinking it could do more harm to her mentality. Truthfully they had thought something that violent would only do harm. But seeing how fast she had latched onto it they had just let her be. She had never been seen without it since. That and the locket that she had caused her to start biting people when they tried to take it form her._

_She could remember being brought here. They had dragged her kicking and screaming toward a large white car that was called an ambulance. After that, thing's had gone fuzzy. From what they had told her, they had to give her something to calm down. After that she had been brought to their physiologist in the police. Questions had been given, and it was decided that she was so traumatized that she was delusional. They also feared that she was beginning to go insane when she kept saying she was seeing things. _

_Thus she was brought here. They had been kind to her and had given her the toy her uncle had bought her before everything had happened. It helped her to see this wasn't a dream. That this had all really happened, it wasn't something she was making up like they claimed. Aysa knew what happened. She knew what she saw. However, she kept repeating her uncle's last words over in her mind._

_She couldn't help but hug Robbie closer. Uncle was gone just like momma. She wouldn't see them again except for in her dreams. And now she was locked in this place… _

_All because they didn't understand her… All because they thought she was seeing things. Things that they thought were nightmares of what happened. At least they had stopped asking her what had happened. They didn't believe her when she had told them the truth. _

_She was trying to be strong. She was trying to do what her uncle had asked. But she was so scared and no one was helping. No one believed her. She shook her head. She knew this was all real, but she couldn't help but wish she could just wake up and this will all have been a dream._

"_Good morning, little one." _

_Aysa looked up to see the girl that helped her in the door way. The other kids thought her weird, and she scared the other adults. Something about scary blank eyes and creepy expressions. Mrs. Julia however thought of her differently. She had told Aysa that she believed she was seeing things. That she knew she wasn't normal. Rather she thought those things were real, or they were she didn't know. But she knew that Aysa honestly believed them. _

_Julia had actually been the only one really kind to her. She was nice and gave her the benefit of a doubt. She still thought something was wrong with Aysa, she could tell from her eyes. However, she was the only one not afraid of her, so Aysa ignored it._

_Julia gave her medicine and took her vitals. She wrote down how she was feeling and if she had seen anything lately. Aysa was still in a slight state of shock so unless she had to answer she didn't. She was a sad little girl. Julia tried her hardest to be kind to her, but the kid was creepy. The fact that she actually believed in these nightmares just scared the workers even more. Except for the senior members, but they just didn't care anymore about the patients. _

_Aysa watched as the woman left. She sighed quietly and looked out the window to see the parking lot. 'My birthday… Happy 7th to me.' She thought._

**_A week later._**

_Her feet pushed her slowly on the swing set. The dirt swirled and swayed under her moving around her feet and legs. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the bundle in her arms. Her mother's old vest and orange sleeveless turtleneck sweater, they had odd dark stains on them. _

_They were wrapped around the knife which had killed her mother. A large old sketchbook was pulled against her chest. A locket was clasped tightly in her hand while the silver chain was wrapped around her neck. The last item was a stuffed pink bunny in overalls with red around its mouth and a small knife in his hand. It had been her last present from her Uncle. When she had been released this was all she wanted to keep. Everything else had been thrown away._

_She had finally been released from the hospital. She had finally been able to snap out of the shock and had been able to act normal enough to be released. She had learned one thing in that place. _

_Never talk about the things she saw. No one would ever believe her, and it would make things worse._

_However, things had gotten weirder. She could do more things. She could do things she couldn't do before. When she was sad the sky always turned dark. When she wanted rain it wasn't long in coming. She could tell when bad things were going to happen to someone. She could now tell how someone was going to die instead of just when. She could hurt people. _

_One of the nurses didn't like her. She had grabbed her arm and held it tightly. A minute later she had grabbed her head crying about a migraine, the blood she found coming out of her ears keeping her away._

_Aysa winced when the children in the area all shouted in happiness. She looked up and watched them. She was now in an Orphanage. It was loud, it was annoying, and like always the children were terrified of her. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be liked for who she was?

* * *

_

Harry sat at his desk with a small smile on his face.

Aysa had pushed him on the swings. Then Kanna had helped both of them climb to the top of the monkey bars. That was the most fun he had ever had. No one had ever played with him before. He was too weird. That or Dudley scared them off way before break ever happened.

Aysa was a bit strange herself. She seemed reserved or at least that was how his aunt and uncle had described it. She did smile and laugh, but she seemed held back as if she kept tight control on herself. Like she kept everything sealed up in a bottle. One of those nice teachers that had left said something like that once.

Kanna seemed the same but she reminded him more of those Soldiers that protected the Queen. She just seemed cautious and extremely protective, almost like a bodyguard. She seemed to honestly care about her sister, although she also seemed intimidated by her. However, she was still nice if not politely so.

Harry looked up when he heard Dudley growl from his own desk. Harry shrunk down in his seat trying to disappear. He could already see the teacher making his way over to see what he had done now.

"Can I sit here?"

Harry blinked and looked up. Aysa was standing beside him. She had a messenger bag instead of a book bag and was pointing to the desk connected to his.

Harry blinked and nodded slowly. "Yea, no one sits there. No one wants to." He muttered looking down at the desk. Something came in contact with his head. He looked up rubbing at it.

Aysa's hand was still in a fist and she brought it down to rest on his head again, although softly this time. "I happen to be asking you if I can sit there. I'm pretty sure that means I want to." She said rolling her eyes and taking the seat.

Harry just stared at her. And he continued to even after the teacher began the lesson.

* * *

Harry pulled on his coat and grabbed the falling apart book bag. He sighed as he noticed another hole ripped in the side. He wished he could ask for a new one, but the one Dudley used was still cool. He sighed and tried to tie it back together. He blinked when the bag was suddenly grabbed form his hands.

Kanna stood beside him glaring down at the sad excuse for a book bag. She poked at a few of the tied up areas and stitches, glaring at the holes. She snorted and turned his bag upside down dumping his stuff out.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, while his classmates laughed. Harry hid his face behind his bangs as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. 'I should have known. They were only pretending.' He thought and couldn't ignore the stab of pain. He started to gather up his books only to be stopped, by Kanna grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

She walked over and threw the bag in the trash. "You're not using this sorry excuse for a bag." She sneered as if the object she was speaking of was a disease.

Harry looked to the floor and shuffled his feet. What could he say that would make this better? There was nothing to say. She had just thrown something away he had worked so hard on.

"I'm sure we have a spare lying around at home. Or you can use mine. I prefer my messenger case anyway." The class was silent when Aysa spoke.

Harry turned around to see her gathering his stuff up.

"That thing wouldn't have survived the journey home and I will not allow you to carry something so pathetically useless." She muttered.

Harry stared at her with wide eyes. "Wh-why? Why not?" He asked.

Aysa looked up and smiled weakly at him. "I told you. You're going to be my best friend." She said shoving his stuff in her bag. "Now let's go. I must introduce you to mother and father. They will simply adore you." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the silent classroom. Even the teacher seemed shocked. "Won't they big sister?" She asked.

Kanna nodded following them. "Yes." She said with a small grin. It was true. Of course they would be nice to him because he was Aysa's friend. However, they would love him either way. Harry was adorable. Those pretty bright green eyes. That messy lack hair. Broken glasses and baggy second hand clothes. Not to mention he was frail and almost sick looking. He was too skinny.

Father always had a weakness for adorable things, which was why he loved Aysa. She was just as cute as she was scary. That was why any time mother wanted to get rid of her they never did. After all, they didn't need the money anymore. Even Though father was terrified of her, he loved her as his own. He also hated anything to do with child abuse of any type. And Kanna could see he was neglected at the very least. Not to mention father loved cooking. He would have a ball trying to fatten the boy up.

And mother would take one look for him and fall for those eyes. Green was her favorite color. Not to mention she had always wanted a child to take care of. All of her own children had been independent and strong. Harry looked so weak she would feel the need to protect him. That was why she signed her name up to the adoption agency anyway. And she would want to buy him new clothing immediately. Fashion had always been mother's thing, second only to shopping.

* * *

_She stood in the doorway holding her bundle. Her old family was complaining hysterically to the Head Matron. _

_"There is something unnatural about that brat I'm telling you! She makes things disappear. The plants all died when she was in a bad mood. It started raining when I yelled at her. All kinds of animals follow after her. And my little Mickey swore she brought a dead bird and butterfly back to life. She knows when something's going to happen. I wouldn't be surprised it the little witch does them herself. I will not have that monster in my house any longer!" The mother screamed while she held onto the little boy in her arms. _

_The dad stood behind them with a frown. He would glance back to Aysa every now and then, before turning back. The Head Matron just held her head, her eyes sadly locked on Aysa's. Aysa knew what she was looking for, and kept her face calmly blank._

_She watched the family as they left to get back to the car. The Father stopped one time to pat her on the head. He gave a small smile. "Take care of yourself." He said patting her on the shoulder before moving past her to her family. _

_Aysa blinked in confusion before turning back to the Matron. _

_She shook her head slightly. "We can't keep this up. That was the 16th family to return you." The woman said. "Soon the state will come and take you away. You're too valuable to them, what with your inheritance." The woman said as she rested her hand on her head. _

_Aysa couldn't help but avert her eyes. She wasn't Matron's favorite but she did try and help her. She thought a good home would help her and so she tried her hardest. Aysa sighed. "I can't help it if they think of me as a dog…" She muttered. _

_Matron laughed slightly as she walked back to her desk. "Return to your room, I'll find the next." She said with a sigh._

_Aysa walked along the hallway and sighed when she reached her room. Seeing as she was always brought back they had let her have her own room. It wouldn't belong to anyone else until she was adopted and kept for at least half a year. She never seemed to last more then a few weeks at the most. It had been four months since she had been brought here. And they had a feeling she was going to become one of the resident children._

_**3 Months Later**._

_Aysa's eyes were wide and wild. _

_Dead. _

_They were all dead. _

_Why, why did they do this? _

_She looked over the bodies of her latest family. She had made a mistake. They had acted like they really cared. They had been nice. They had been kind. They had helped her with her nightmares. They had bought her a pair of glasses, the sides helped block the shadows. They had ignored the strange things that had happened and were grateful when she warned them about what was happening. It had seemed right. It had seemed perfect. _

_'I should have known.' She thought. It had been a mistake. They wanted to know what was scaring her so badly. So…she wanted to show them her nightmares. She accidently brought them alive. It had been too much. _

_They had panicked and…_

_She reached up with her hand, looking at the torn skin on her wrist. Blood slipped down her arm adding to the collecting puddle under her. It was the same with her other wrist, the torn skin stinging and growing numb now. She gurgled slightly, although they hadn't gotten al the way through her neck was very, very sore. _

_'I understand now. They never believed me… They only did those things to 'help' me. They thought if everything stopped I would be better… They…they never believed me.' She thought the tears sliding down her face. _

_She looked over to the mangled remains. She understood what her Uncle had said now. When they had been trying to kill her one of the monsters had protected her. They were dog like with peeling bloody flesh. They had jumped up on them and tore them to pieces._

_Now, now she had been able to return everything back to normal by touching her mother's locket. Now they just lay there torn to pieces, and she sat knelt here bleeding and crying. She couldn't trust them. She couldn't trust anyone. She was so tired of all of this. So…so tired. She was tired of trying. Tired of being lied to and tricked. And she was tired of crying. _

_She reached up wiping her tears away, smearing blood along her face. She blinked looking up when the police arrived. She just sat there. She didn't move. She didn't speak. She just let them drag her off and fix her wounds, she was tired of fighting. Her eyes were blank and empty. _

_She was done._

**_..._**

_She stared out the window as they drove a far distance. She looked up when they finally reached a large white building. _

**_'Welcome to Silent Hope Asylum.'_**_The sign read. _

_'So they are locking me up again. Only at a crazy place. I wonder… how long will I be here?' She wondered. _

_The police had gotten a hold of her old doctor and the Matron. They had both agreed to try this out. She wondered what her account manager would do. He has understood her to an extent. Apparently everything that had happened to her had happened to her mother as well. He didn't understand, but he knew everything she saw and said was real. He felt like an older brother sometimes. _

_She looked up when the car stopped and the door was opened. She stepped out, bandages around her throat and wrists. It had been a day since the incident and she hadn't spoken since.

* * *

_

Harry couldn't help but blush under all the attention was receiving. From the moment he had walked through the door with Aysa and Kanna he had been fussed over.

Their mother Poe Asher was pulling at his clothing and making annoyed sounds. A tape measure was being wrapped around his frame while she mumbled about what colors would go good together. It would appear that Poe was a very famous fashion designer and she couldn't stand seeing anyone in rags such as his. She was also grumbling angrily about talking to his Aunt and Uncle about proper clothing.

Sage Asher, their father was glaring out the window at his Number 4 every few minutes. He was talking about making sure his Aunt and Uncle knew about proper child care. In between these two things he was asking what Harry's favorite meals were and writing everything down in a notebook.

He would giggle and squeal every now and then saying how cute he was, while she would coo and say how gorgeous his eyes were.

Kanna leaned on the banister to the second floor with an amused expression on her face. It had been a long time since either of them had a boy to fuss over. The last one had been Relik, however that had been years ago. Relik had died not too many months ago. It had been a plane crash. Aysa had never been the most open or happy girl, but ever since his death she had closed off completely. However, Poe and Sage had both bonded and gotten closer to Aysa during their grief.

Kanna had promised Relik to look after Aysa when he had left, and she would continue to do so no matter what. She and Relik had been close to Aysa since they met her. Unlike their other siblings and other family members.

She shook her head slightly and looked out the window. For some reason she felt the same need to protect Harry that she did for Aysa. She narrowed her eyes. If that fat tub of lard bothered him again she would hurt him. Badly. He would learn what a future Military woman could do.

Aysa kept her eyes straight on Harry as her parents circled him. 'Magic. I can feel it on him. Mother had written about Wizards once in her sketch book. Perhaps he is one. From how she put it my father had also been a Wizard. Though she never did catch his name… I suppose it doesn't matter. I'll have to ask Vincent what he knows about all of this. If mother knew of wizards he most likely does as well. She did tell him everything. Maybe I can help Harry somehow. There must be some books or something.' She thought as she watched Harry fidget and blush.

'If he is a wizard why is he allowing himself to be abused like he is? Whenever my old fosters tried I would lash out… Maybe our abilities are different?' She wondered tilting her head.

She shrugged. 'I guess it doesn't matter. I'll take care of him from now on. I had always wanted a baby brother. And even if he turns out to be older then me, I'll still think of him as my little brother. He's just got something about him that screams protect me. And I will.' She thought her eyes narrowed in determination.


	4. Growing Nightmare

**_[I know, I have misspelled Robbie, or at leats I think I have in my story. I'm too lazy to go back and change it, but it will be spelled correctly after this chapter.]_**

_Aysa smiled sweetly at the nurse as she helped brush her long hair. The nurse smiled sweetly back. Mary Jane was so happy that the cute little girl had finally left that comatose state. When she had arrived she had been able to move and act normally. However, she had never spoken or done anything unless asked. She had slowly gotten worse. Until the point that she wouldn't move even if she was wide awake. The bags grew around her eyes as she became sicker and sicker. She was so fragile and ill. All she would do was sit or lay there. However it had been her personal nurse that had helped her improvement. All the workers had gotten attached to the small little girl. They would admit she was strange. Flowers died around her. Her presence seemed to age the rooms the longer she was there. The others patients were terrified of her. And she never slept and seemed to see things they couldn't. However, they had still fallen in love with her and her strangeness. They were protective of her really. _

_Helen her main nurse had said something about how her hands would twitch. The things she seemed to lock her gaze on were paintings and windows. And back when she had come here she was always scribbling something. Sometimes they would be doodles, other times they looked like a strange language. She had gone out and bought a sketchbook and notepad. She had given them to her and they had gained her first reaction after she had seen them. She had blinked slowly and smiled shyly before holding them close to her chest and closeing her eyes. For the first time in 3 months she had fallen asleep. She slept for 4 days straight. _

_2 moths later and she was good enough to leave. It was going to be a birthday present for her. Mary Jane smiled happily and watched as Aysa grinned back to her. Inside, she like the others was sad that she would be leaving. But they were happy she was okay. She was reacting normally. They knew she still knew things she shouldn't and that she still saw things. The nurses and doctors had taught her to be normal though. Seeing her powers in action, they knew she wasn't normal. But she was their Aysa. They would help her in any way they could. So they had taught her the proper way people were supposed to do things. They taught her how to read people. To know what they were thinking and how to read even the hardest shells. They loved Aysa, and they knew if she did change she wouldn't be herself. And they knew she would be happier on the outside. _

_Toady it was goodbye. _

_Mary Jane sighed but braided the pretty ebony hair. "Are you excited?" She asked the happy little girl. Aysa nodded giving her a bright smile. "Yea. I can't wait to see Matron again or Vincent again." She said as she continued to draw in her sketchbook. It was a picture of her mother in her old clothing holding a gun. It was pointing toward a blonde haired woman in a long black gothic like dress. Mary Jane frowned tilting her head. "Vincent is your accountant correct?" She asked. Aysa nodded. "Yes. He lives in France with his family, but he had met mother here in America. It was on one of her shoots. Apparently her manager was cheating her out of a lot of money. Vincent happened to be temping for her bank and impressed her somehow. He has always been like an older brother then me. Seeing as I had only one uncle." She said smiling at Robby. _

_Mary Jane smiled and finished her hair. Helping the girl gather up her stuff she walked her toward the entrance. There all the nurses said their goodbyes and gained hugs. The doctors that could make it wished her well. Aysa waved happily to them as she left the building. She looked up smiling at the boring looking man. He smiled back and ruffled her hair. "Hello there little one." He said with a smile. "You have to come over and meet my little Gabriella. And Fleur had been asking for you. You're 8 now right?" He said with a slight French accent. Aysa smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes, and I'll make sure I get up there." She said. He nodded grinning. "Now let's see if we can find a family that will do anything for money." He said as he led her toward the car. Aysa nodded. "Yes. I am through with being passed around and treated as an animal." She said with a frown. _

Harry woke up slowly to something running through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned in confusion. 'This isn't my cupboard…' He thought. He started to panic, suddenly humming was heard. He blinked and found that the humming was slowly calming him down. His mind relaxed and he remembered yesterday. 'That's right. Aysa and Kanna brought me home. Then Mrs. Poe and Mr. Sage started complaining about my relatives. Aysa wouldn't let me go home yesterday, and her parents told my Aunt that I was staying here…' he thought. He sighed in content happiness. 'It wasn't a dream.' He thought in relief.

He smiled and nuzzled the lap his head was laying in. The fingers continued to run through his hair and he felt like he could just fall back asleep. Everything felt so safe and warm. And there was this odd yet addicting flower smell. It was bitter and very sweet at the same time. And something that reminded him of fresh snow seemed to be mixed with it. And something…dark that made him think of shadows and a hint of something metallic. For some reason the humming almost seemed to enhance the scent.

"What are you humming?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You're not here." Harry blinked and turned his head to look up at Aysa. She sat with a peaceful expression on her face as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm here." Harry said in confusion.

Aysa smiled sweetly down at him and chuckled slightly. "The song is called you're not here. My mother used to sing it to me when I was little." She said.

Harry smiled at her sheepishly and almost reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "You mean your real mom?" He asked.

Aysa nodded with a hum. "Yea. It was either that or Silent Town. But Silent Town is sadder and should only be sung when upset or depressed. And a Letter form the past. Though that one is personal. There was also a love song but I didn't pay much attention to it. I could find it though. Then there was Room of Angles… But that song is only made for death… And I'm the one that made it. I think I like making my own songs because of her, though I haven't had inspiration lately." She said.

Harry blinked but nodded. "I see." He muttered, looking down. A second later he looked back up shyly. "Will you sing it for me?" he asked.

Aysa paused in mid stroke and nodded slowly. "Sure." She said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"_**Blue sky to forever. The green grass blows in the wind, dancing. **_

_**It would be…a much better sight…with you, with me. **_

_**If you hadn't met me…I'd be fine on my own, baby. **_

_**Never felt so lonely. Then you came along.**_

_**So now what…should I do? **_

_**I'm strung out, addicted to you. **_

_**My body aches, now that you're gone. **_

_**My supply fell through…**_

_**Gladly gave me everything you had and more…**_

_**You craved my happiness. **_

_**When you made me feel joy, it made you smile.**_

_**But now, I feel your stress…**_

_**Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair…, no. **_

_**And who has time for tears?**_

_**Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love…**_

'_**Til now…"**_

Harry opened his eyes, and looked up to Aysa. She was staring ahead with a small smile on her lips. Harry reached up and grabbed a piece of her hair and pulled. She looked down blinking. Harry smiled. "I like it." He said quietly. Aysa's expression softened and she leant down kissing him on the forehead. Harry blushed brightly but smiled up at her again.

She pulled back and moved his bangs away from his scar. "One day I'll let you hear the others. And I'll play you Promise." She said.

Harry blinked. "Promise?" He asked in confusion.

Aysa nodded. "Promise is a song that has no words. Because the music itself is a Promise. I'll make it for you one day, as my Promise to you." She said. Harry tilted his head causing her to smile pushing his hair back over the scar. "You'll understand once you hear it." She said with a slight grin. A knock came to the door.

"Aysa, Harry it's time for breakfast." Kanna's voice came through the door before her feet walked away.

Harry sat up on the bed and turned to look at Aysa who was still kneeling on it. He frowned in worry taking in the darkness beneath her eyes which seemed a little darker tonight. He reached up and touched her cheek bone. "Did you not sleep?" He asked in worry.

Aysa shook her head grabbing his hand. "I rarely sleep. I have very bad nightmares…" She muttered, and pulled him from the bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a boy's uniform. She handed it out to Harry with a slight grin. "Were about the same. Both too small and too skinny. We ordered the girls and boys uniforms. As you know by now, Kanna and I can't stand being normal." She said. Harry giggled grinning back. Aysa smiled at him and grabbed the rabbit she had introduced as Robby, before leading him to the bathroom so he could change and get ready.

-----

Harry looked down at the food on his plate. It was strange. He had the same amount as Aysa. It wasn't much but more then he was used to. He looked up and saw the others had more. He frowned and turned to Aysa with a worried expression. Aysa understanding smile at him leaning over.

"We can tell you don't eat much normally. If we give you anymore you'll get sick. You have to build up your stomach. I have the same amount because I have never been able to eat much, I get ill easily." She said in a low tone. Harry's eyes widened and he nodded smiling shyly at Poe and Sage.

Sage grinned back. "Once you can stomach more, you can have as much as you want." He said understanding. Harry nodded blushing. He grinned down at his plate and happily took a bite. He got to eat with the others and he didn't have to cook it.

A frown crossed his face. 'Though why can't Aysa eat much?' he wondered in worry. She seemed healthy to him. But even he knew she was too small too skinny and she did look sick…

_Aysa sat in the large leather chair. She twirled a piece of black hair between her fingers as her eyes stayed locked on the screen before her. It had been around 3 months since she had left the Asylum. She blinked as she glanced between the images on the screen. "So these are families that have joined the adoption plan, but also are more obsessed with money then anything else?" She asked quietly as her arm tightened around Robby. _

"_That is correct." Vincent said as he frowned. "I don't feel comfortable with this. However, it does seem the only way to keep you safe." He said crossing his arms. _

_Matron sighed and rubbed her temples. "I agree. I would rather know they will look after because of money, then have you hurt or betrayed once more." She said with a disgusted sneer as she thought of her last guardians. _

_Aysa smiled at them both and looked back up at the pictures on the screen. Glancing down she looked over the open folders. "Only one of them seems good. One of the families actually could work. The youngest son and daughter aren't normal. The son seems to be interested in the occult, who wants to be a vampire or at least star in a movie as one. While the daughter is a self claimed Wicca, who wishes to become a Navy Marine and a world famous assassin. I think they would be the best choice." She muttered, with a small frown. She didn't like the plan either, but it was the safest option. The matron nodded. "Very well, the Asher family shall be called in at once." She said. _

_----_

_She stared at the group before her. The father was looking at her in curiosity as well as slight pity and fear. The mother saw something that could help her career. The two children where the ones that held her attention. The girl, Kanna, stared at her in an almost look of awe. Aysa knew she was staring at her aura. The frozen darkness that had always been apart of her. Such and icy shade of blue, looking like snow and ice, mixed with the purplish black of the shadows. She could since the malice that Aysa held deep buried beneath her heart. Her hatred for humanity growing every passing day. The boy, Relik, however… was special. He could seem them too. She could tell. His eyes were darting over the shades that she knew surround her. Their screeching almost damaging her ears with its high pitched frequency. But she knew how to ignore them. It would seem she picked right after all. They weren't like her; she didn't think anyone ever would or could be. However, they weren't bound by the normal. They knew that humans weren't the only rulers of this accursed dirt ball. Relik took a step forward, Kanna hesitantly following. Relik and Aysa stare at one another. Slowly he reached out a hand pausing and holding it toward her. Aysa blinked tilting her head as she watched them. A moment later she held out her hand as well. Reaching up she placed her palm against his. She blinked as the world around them shifted becoming the nightmare she saw in her dreams. She looked around in curiosity. _

_His eyes drifted to rest behind her. _

_A large man stood, his skin covered in blood and a large gaping wound lay at his chest, as if something had torn a whole through him. He wore a grey jacket like he would see on a detective. He wore bloodied white pants and no shoes, is feet torn and bloody some of his toenails ripped off. His right arm had become gun like almost as if it had been melted into him. While he held a large cleaver in his left, though the blade was shaped like a dagger. His face was covered by a large hat that would almost make you think of a scarecrow. It covered his whole face, except for the glowing grey eyes that came form the shadows. _

_To his right stood a female. Her skin looked as if it was thousands of blood trails that dripped along her, her skin a dark red shade. She wore a short sleeved turtle neck sweater, with a sleeveless vest over top. A flashlight in the pocket at her chest. A short skirt and knee high boots covered her bottom. A cell phone clipped to her skirt. He couldn't tell what her outfit was colored. It all seemed brown and crème, but that was more the fact that it was all so blood stained. She wore wrist bands, and held and gun in her left hand and a katana in her right. Glowing gold eyes stared at him emotionlessly. Her hair was a mixture of gold and black, it was cut short falling in her eyes. At her chest was large blood stain that continued to drip and grow slowly. _

_Beside her was a woman dressed in a glowing white kimono or robe. She had glowing pale skin. Her hair was as black and glossy as raven wings, and her eyes were a bright glowing gold. They were warm and caring, looking like molten lava almost. She was clean, prime, and proper. She seemed to be perfect in almost everyway. A warm smile on her face, giving one the feeling of being in a loving mothers presence. _

_To her right and peeking around Aysa's legs was a child. She looked to be around 6 or so. She had a white glow around her that just screamed purity. She had short black hair and soft brown eyes. Her hands held onto Aysa's pants. Standing beside her was a bog, or what could be described as one. It looked as if had been skinned, though some pieces of fur still clung to it in a decaying sight. It looked slimy, and it had sharp razor teeth, its fangs going out of the skin of its mouth. The dog had no eyes they looked to have been torn out and sown up. _

_At the end of the line of people behind her was a nurse. She was pretty, with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. However, despite her pretty appearance, her clothing was different. Her skin was a chalky white. She wore a nurse's uniform, but it was bloodied and torn up. The top looked as if it had been ripped over to her ribs, the buttons missing with thread hanging and revealing her pasty flesh. The bottom looked as if it had been wrinkled or held in a fist, pulled up and twisted around her thighs. Though it had been torn also so it covered everything. Her throat had a large gash sliding across it. The skin ripped apart in a grotesque manner. And blood flowing from it to drip down her skin, leaving rivers of shinny crimson. Her nails were claw like sharp and thick. She held multiple scalpels in one hand; while the other held a dagger that she ran her cheek against the smooth side of. Her eyes locked on Aysa with a look of love. __Another nurse stood behind her with her arms wrapped around the first so he couldn't really see her. Her hair however was golden blonde, and her eyes a beautiful blue. She seemed like a happy cheerful person. She watched Aysa with the same expression as the other._

_The last thing to see, besides that world or blood and metal around them, was Aysa herself. Standing there with long black mattered hair. Her eyes glowing purple and her skin colorless. She wore a purple dress with long sleeves. A pair of black tights and boots covered her feet and legs. Black was spread along her skin, making her look diseased or decayed. Black surrounded and trailed form her eyes almost as if a mockery of tears. A cruel smile was her expression, her eyes flashing with hatred and loathing. But the interest that seemed sparked as she stared back at Relik and Kanna. Her eyes almost looked black from the cruel insanity that swirled inside them the complete lack of humanity seemed to make the madness something more. Something brilliant and intelligent._

_Relik knew Kanna was also seeing this. The tight grip she had on the back of his shirt proved that. However, he knew she had the same feeling and resolve that he held. "Welcome, little sister." He said, slowly dropping his hand. The being smirked at him in cold yet amusing insanity as she and the others faded. Aysa however, merely gave him a confused look and tilted her head, a small smile crossing her lips. _

Aysa smiled slightly as she pushed Harry on the swing set. Harry couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly as the air rushed past him. He had never been pushed before. Usually he would just sit there until one of the bullies pushed him off. This was the first time since kindergarten that someone had played with him.

Kanna watched both of them from her place on the monkey bars. 'I haven't seen Aysa this happy since big brother died.' She thought crossing her arms. She tilted her head smiling slightly as she took in the sight the two made. 'Aysa's been so frail since we met. She's always been so weak and gets sick easily. Yet she actually is doing something. She's been running around, pushing swings, and playing games with Harry. I'm happy she seems to have gotten her strength back but I also worry. She's going to crash eventually. Her body isn't used to so much activity.' She couldn't help but sigh as she remembered the day they had met. She still remembered the true Aysa. The one that hid behind her blank face. Her darker half. But somehow Kanna knew that the true Aysa was the one giving those smiles now. They weren't fake. Something about this boy was making Aysa feel. Kanna wasn't sure if she should be scared or not… She wondered if Aysa was going to introduce Harry to her real self…

'_**He needs to be protected…'**_ Aysa tilted her head to listen in art class. _**'There is darkness inside him, yes… So powerful, so beautiful, so delicious, and so pure…. However, he has been tainted. A vile darkness one that disgusts us and is not worth the power it holds had corrupted him. It is sickening and corroding him. Slowly causing his darkness to decay into a weaker more shallow form. We need to introduce him to **__The__** darkness. It can stop the decay. It will also held his darkness grow and keep it pure. Such power, and it all belongs to our little one. We must protect and nurture our little one. The Guardians agree. Mother wants revenge upon his family, but we know it is not yet time. Uncle demands that we make sure our claim on him can not be revoked. He wants our little one strong enough to be safe if we are far or taken and locked up again. Pet wants to drink the blood of those that have caused his own to shed. While Healer demands we help him heal. Mentally and physically. There is something wrong with his mental state. For one so naturally dark he is bathed in light. **__The __**darkness is not pleased. Say's something is stopping him from accepting and reaching for his darkness. And Child says there is something holding him back… A prophecy had been connected to him. A prophecy that needs to be broken and turned void. **__The__** Darkness will cure him of the thread connecting him. We can't have our little one be connected to anyone but our self.'**_ The voice whispered harshly in her ear causing her to frown, her hand clenching at her desk. Palms digging into the wood as it cracked causing the jagged pieces to dig into her skin. Blood trailed along the white wood staining the pure color, as the true Aysa glared from her shell for a split second. She took a breath and the shell took over again._ 'Don't worry; our little one will not be bound to this mortal world. Unless he wishes it, and even then he will always be apart of ours.' _She declared wiping her blood stained hands in her hair.

**After school**

Harry couldn't help but fidget every now and then. The Dursley's had invited the Asher's to their house for dinner. He just knew it was going to be a disaster. He didn't want them to know how he was treated. He liked the Asher's and he didn't want them to be disgusted with him because of what his Aunt and Uncle said. Also after seeing there house he was embarrassed about the fact that he didn't have anything. He wasn't sure how this was going to end. He was thankful in a way. Poe had requested Harry stay and then come over with them. So he wasn't the one making dinner tonight. His Aunt usually didn't trust him with dinner for new neighbors or business partners of Vernon's. Because of this he would actually be able to eat dinner with them. Seeing as he would be coming with the others, they couldn't say he was sick or somewhere else. Since he hadn't gone home since that day he wasn't sure about how this was going to go. He was scared of how angry they would be…

He blinked when Aysa started running her fingers through his hair and sighed. He was lying on her bed again, and she had pulled his head into her lap. He looked up to see that she was looking off into the distance once more. Her eyes were blank yet it looked like she was watching something in amusement. Harry blinked tilting her head. "What are you looking at?" He couldn't help but ask. He flushed in embarrassment when she looked down with a thoughtful expression. Her hand paused for a moment as she stared at him with her head tilted. Harry blinked and shook his head. There were times when he looked at Aysa and saw someone else. They looked just like her, but their eyes glowed and they seemed…dark. Not necessarily evil, just cold and dark… Like now it almost looked like that face was watching him with fond amusement. It was strange how the face looked so cruel and emotionless, yet looks so loving and compassionate. He would blink and her face would be back to that blank emotionless stare. The only difference was that the smile she gave him was the same as the other. That and with both of the faces there was one thing that was always there. Hiding behind the other emotions or cold detachment was one thing, insanity. He knew Aysa wasn't fully there. He knew she wasn't sane.

Aysa blinked snapping both of them from their thought**. '**_**He's ready you know. He can already see the true side. He can already see the darkness that is us. Trust our little one, he is ours to protect.'**_ Aysa nodded. _'Understood…' _She thought.

"I don't sleep, because I see things, Harry dear. And the things I see aren't normal. They are dark and twisted. True Nightmares. The only thing is… the nightmares are indeed true. They are real." She said running her fingers through his hair once more. Harry blinked looking up at her in concern. "These nightmares are apart of me. Listen love, not all Darkness is bad or evil. In fact Darkness simply is. Just as the light. It is only made evil and bad by those that misuse it. Just as the light becomes corrupted by those that abuse it. I am a being of darkness. I have embraced this and accepted it since I realized the Darkness is possessive and protective. It will never betray me, never abandon me, never hurt me, and it will never leave me alone. These facts alone are what scare's people away, its obsessive nature frightens others… However, the darkness loves all its children. Loves all its beings and creators. The Darkness will protect you from anything and everything if you accept it. However, it also gets jealous when those that aren't or haven't been proved worthy get too close. Thus it will take things into its own hands. It will test them and it will get rid of those that would cause you harm or betray you. I am a part of the Darkness. And so are you." She said leaning down and kissing his forehead, bypassing the scar. "The Darkness wants to meet you. It wants to protect you, and love you, and become a part of you. But you have to accept this, Harry. Otherwise the Darkness will always scare you because you won't understand its means or purpose." She said smoothing his hair down. "Do you understand?" She asked.

Harry stared up at her with wide eyes as he thought. 'The Darkness…am I dark? I can't be. I'm not bad, I try so hard to be good. Is it al for nothing? No! She said the dark isn't bad, it's not evil. And she's a part of the Dark too. It… It sounds so nice. To be protected, to be loved. That must be why Aysa is insane. She has accepted the darkness. That means the monsters and nightmares that come with it. Is that what she's always starting at? The monsters? Aysa loves the dark I can tell. Then it can't be bad. And the Darkness wants to meet me. Wants to protect and love me, as it does her. Is that what that dark almost heavy feeling is? It always surrounds her. The scent of blood pulsates from it. But she loves the dark as it loves her… I trust Aysa… And something in my heart is saying to trust the Dark…' He thinks. He takes a deep breath. 'I'll try. No matter what. I won't let others corrupt me mind with lies and opinions. If I'm going to chose I'll do it on my own.' He decided.

Looking back up at Aysa he nodded slowly. "When do I get the meet the Darkness?" He asked slowly.

A small but bright smile crossed her face; it was lovingly copied by the other face. "Soon. Tonight perhaps. After your 'family' is dealt with. The Darkness will deal with them if they are unfixable." She muttered running her fingers through his hair again. "It will be a sign of my love for you little brother. And to show you that I and the darkness will always protect you, dear. You will never be hurt again." She said with a slight hum in her voice. Harry closed his eyes and allowed her humming to place him asleep. He was scared of what he might see in the Darkness, but he was ready. After all, Aysa would be at his side. And if the Darkness and Aysa loved him as he had been told, he knew it wouldn't hurt him.

**Night**

'What a disaster.' Poe couldn't help but think as she dragged her hand down her face. Sage was still glaring at the space the Dursley's had been. Kanna had her arms wrapped around Harry tightly as he breathed in heavily, fear and panic still in his eyes. Kanna pulled him tighter to her, running a hand through his hair, and humming the song Aysa always had on her lips. Poe's eyes dragged to the place the Dursley's had been. She had been pleased to see their clothing wasn't as ill fitted as Harry had worn. However, that just made it worse in her mind. Forcing him to wear clothing like that when he could have better. Inexcusable. The food was still a mess on the table. A chair was on its side a dent in the wall where it had impacted. Plates broken, glasses shattered. It was a real mess. She shivered slightly when the sounds of screams spread through the room. Sage allowed a cruel smirk to cross his face at the sound. The Dursley's were getting their due. He just hoped Aysa remembered that they needed to live. After all if they died or disappeared there would be questions.

**Mariasha: Should Harry be friends with Hermione and Ron?**


	5. Alternate World

**Mariasha: Okay. Here's the next chapter. It's just a filler so it's nothing great. **

**Also, Ron will not be Harry's friend. **

**Hermione will be an aquiantance. She will be someone they know but aren't friends with. **

**The twins, well they will be 'allies' of Aysa for the frist year. Anyone you want Harry to be a friend of please tell me. **

**Also pairings are still open for vote. I have a poll in my profile, but I'm not sure it's working correctly, so you can also leave votes through reviews or PMs. **

**I wish I could do a video or something for this... but I have no HP clips, and the only perosn I could think of that could represent Aysa would be Alice Cullen when she's older or that woman from underword, once again when she's older. Any suggestions? **

**I'm trying to make a picture but it will most likely end up anime style. I can't do realistic to save my life. **

_Aysa stared upon the quivering mess that was her little ones 'family'. She had never found humans as pathetic as she did now. She had always considered herself a human. Perhaps different, perhaps superior but human none the less. However, upon seeing this she was starting to question if she was merely trapped in human flesh. Even the Darkness was disgusted, and it was the cruelest, sickest, most vile, and twisted thing that existed. However, the Darkness was protective over younglings. That was why any that were forced into the Darkness or sacrificed for it took the forms of shades. They were see-through small little things. They were harmless but couldn't be harmed. The Darkness loved children and that was why it would never obey the Order. For those that were so willing to harm a child were not worthy of the Darkness nor its Gods. _

_Aysa couldn't stop her hand from moving to rest on her stomach as she started humming. She was always so inspired when she was in this place. The scent of decay and suffering, the sounds of tortured or lost souls, the comforting embrace of the Darkness, the scent of blood and lust. It always made her wants to sing. To dance and spin around waiting to fall down and see where she landed. She knew the darkness would never allow harm to befall her, and it would never allow anything to ouch her little one. Not only because she was the Queen, but for the fact that Harry was it's newest child and the soon to be Prince. Her head tilted and a sweet smile spread across her lips. This world was her playground her domain. And she would take care to punish any and all that came near here. That's why she had her little Princess always watching over it and Silent Hill. Her dear Christabella. Now if only she could keep that damned human witch from bothering her former human sister. _

_Aysa blinked when the screaming began anew and turned her attention back to the humans before her. Though they looked more like animals to her. She wished she could have brought her little one her, but she knew he wasn't ready for something like this. While he was dark, he was still sane, still innocent. She wanted to keep him like that for as long as she could. So did the Darkness, it had loved little Cheryl and had kept her soul even after the disaster of the first birth. Having someone so pure yet filled with darkness was rare. At one point Aysa herself had been like that. But she had always been more of an adult even when younger. Her mother had tried to ignore it, but the Darkness had always been a part of her. And that town would always be her home. Even if she could only visit the alternate version so far. She hummed happily turning her attention back to them. She had to make sure they didn't die after all…_

----------

Harry laughed wrapping his arms around the dog of war that always followed him. At first he had been scared. There was something about the Darkness's realm that made you frightened. And that was nothing compared to the Alternate realm. The Darkness had been a realm of darkness, shadows, and monsters. When Aysa had finally brought him here, he had met the monster. It was grey skinned, with missing pieces and decay that would fall off every now and then. It had a long tongue that reached the ground and looked like a trail of blood. But its eyes were a deep blood red, and reminded him of fire. Aysa had allowed her own Dog of War to appear to show him. Her's had been way bigger, around the height of her head. Though she said his own companion would get bigger. It looked different too. Darker, more fierce, almost evil. She told him that hers was the Beta of the Dogs of War. Only the Alfa was bigger, but that dog belonged to the Gods alone. Though it did play with the children when it could. The dog that came to him had been small only a puppy, and Harry had come to love its appearance.

Living with Aysa had taught him that nothing was normal. That appearances meant nothing, and it was what you saw when you closed your eyes that mattered. The Darkness always made things more scary or gruesome, because that was what the Darkness was. And he had come to love the Darkness. His mother and his father. His protector and his guardian. The Darkness was his everything, except for his sisters. He had even met Christabella. She had been the one to really open his mind; she spoke in such an uncaring blunt way that was twisted and cruel. And he knew that Aysa was the same way, she was just more psychotic and insane then even Christabella. But as everyone said, Aysa was a great manipulator. He had been sad, but had been overjoyed when she had said she never pretended with him or any of their family. It was everyone else she was never truthful with, so they never saw just how inhuman she was.

Harry giggled as his cheek was liked again, and ran his hand down the smooth almost sweaty/sticky skin of his companion. "Come on Garmr, we should go find the others and play a game. Garmr growled playfully and stood as they walked through the Alternate. Every now and then a monster or something would point them in the direction they needed to travel. Harry looked up to see the group before him and couldn't help but smile. Aysa sat on a throne that always appeared whenever she wished to sit. Always made from blood, rust, and silver she couldn't stand gold. Barghest lay with his head in her lap. Cheryl was playing with 'Alessa' as she called herself. She said she had no name, and was no longer the 'Mother'. Harry still didn't understand that, all he knew was that Aysa was known as the Mother and Queen.

Heather sat on the arm of the chair her hands threading through Aysa's hair as she hummed. Aysa sat with her head back in her mothers lap with her eyes closed, while her one hand ran over Barghest's peeling flesh. The two nurses stood to the side their gaze always shifting between Cheryl and Aysa with loving protection, even with their arms wrapped around one another. The Brunette was names Helen. While the Blonde was names Mary Jane. Mary Jane didn't look as bad as the others. She liked Cheryl and Alessa seemed 'pure' in this world. Though she had the same slash across her throat as Helen, as well as slashed wrists.

Douglas sat leaning against the fence of the playground, a cigarette seen poking from the shadows of his hat. These were Aysa's guardians, her loved ones. Harry hadn't gained his own yet, except for Garmr that was, so Aysa herself acted as his guardian. Sitting on the broken and rusted monkey bars was Kanna. Though she seemed faint and almost transparent. She didn't have the Darkness within her, but the Darkness was fond of her. Christabella was off to the side giving orders and tapping her foot. Complaints about how she wanted to play and them being so slow was stopping that coming form her moth.

Harry grinned and made his way over. Cheryl ran up to him tackling him and pulling him over to the sharp and bloodstained slide. Alessa following with a giggle as she ruffled his hair. The nurses gave him loving looks, while Kanna and Douglas tipped their heads. Barghest glanced at him lazily, while Garmr following sitting down near the slide. Heather smiled at him coldly with affection, while Aysa opened her eyes and watched him with sweet affection. Christabella looked up and gave up on the monsters coming over joining him and Cheryl. Her face shifting back to that sly sweet look she reserved for him. Harry just grinned and watched Cheryl climb the crumbling stairs Alessa helping her not get hurt like she would the others. His eyes caught his reflection in the mirror like slide.

Short messy dirty hair surrounded a colorless face covered with dirt and grim. Black caked around his eyes and mouth trailing from them like a mockery of blood. Bright glowing emerald with black were the white used to be. He wore a uniform that he had never seen before, covered in grim and blood, with a black tattered robe over top. He tilted his head and smiled looking at the new fangs while his teeth seemed constantly covered in black grim and blood. A simple leather belt held a silver black that seemed to glow in the inherit darkness of this world. A glowing red ruby at the end of the swords hilt. A glowing green was always gathered at the tips of his fangs. His ears were sharpened to a point, while his nails were sharp. He grinned at his reflection as he took in the last part. No scar.

**Poll:**

**...**

**Well only one person has suggested anything so nothing at the moment.**


	6. Found Magic

Harry Potter was turning 11 in a number of days. It had been a year since the Asher's had moved to 8 Private Drive; Little Whinging, Surrey. It had been a year since Harry had embraced his darkness and had been freed. Not only that, but it had been a year since he learned of the Wizarding world. A year since he learned of his parent's death. A year since he learned about the Dark Lord. A year since he found out he was the Boy-Who-Lived. A year since he had met Vincent Delacour. A year since he had asked him to become his Magical Financial Advisor. A year since he had signed him as his Magical Guardian. A year since he had signed Poe and Sage Asher as his 'Muggle' Guardians. A year since he had met Fluer and Gabriella and found out what a Veela was. And a year since he had burst out laughing and asked how any one knew what had happened if no one but himself had survived. And finally one year since Aysa had decided that the so called Dark Lord Voldemort was nothing but a poser who was insulting the Darkness. She already had a place reserved for him in the Alternate World. And not any place, a place in Silent Hill's Alternate realm. Christabella was happily awaiting him.

So many questions he had had. So many truths that had been brought to his attention. It was so hard to think that just a year ago he was living in hell. Being starved, beaten, and treated like a slave. He had thought his parents no good drunks that had died in a car crash. He couldn't help but wonder if those dreams had been real as well. Of the flying motorcycle and the bright green light. Vincent said the light was probably from when his parents had been killed. He had been slightly shocked to find he didn't blame Voldemort. It was war. His parents picked a side, and it got them killed. Not that they wouldn't have died on the dark side but that was the point. They could have died either way. He wasn't about to waste their sacrifice with something as pathetic and foolish as revenge. They had been adults they had chosen for themselves. Harry would just live on for them and be as happy as he could be.

And to be truthful he couldn't really chose a side for that war. He could understand Voldemort's side, or what Vincent had explained. And he could understand Dumbledore's side. Harry honestly didn't think he would have been able to choose aside. As he said he could see both views. He didn't think muggleborn's should be banned or killed. But they should be taught wizarding customs and give an oath to never tell others of the Wizarding world. Unless they were siblings and parents and even they should give an oath. And if they should return to the muggle world their magic should be sealed and their memories modified so they thought they went to a boarding school. That and fake grades so they wouldn't suffer so much. But he also agreed that the Wizarding world should stay hidden. He knew what people did out of fear and hate. He had lived it, and wouldn't wish it on anyone.

Harry blinked as he was brought from his thoughts. He lay on his stomach with his feet in the air and a book in front of him. He glanced out of the bedroom window to look at Number 4. By all appearances he still lived with the Dursley's. He just spent the night at the Asher's allot. The Dursley's still went to the school if there were any problems. The Dursley's were still alive and relatively well. The Darkness wouldn't harm a child and though Dudley was a bully, he had been a child. And his Aunt and Uncle couldn't very well disappear. They still acted the same and there had been no permanent damage.

Petunia was still a gossip, though now she did the cooking and cleaning of the house. The visit to the Darkness Realm seemed to have helped her. While in there you relived your worst memories. Thus she remembered how torn up her sister's murder had made her. How much she had truly loved Lily. Though magic had scared her, what with the pranks done to her, she remembered how much she had enjoyed it. She had remembered that Lily had only ever shown her good magic. And had hurt those how had bothered little Petunia. She had come to regret her actions to Harry. While they couldn't be called family they did get along. There was simply too much damage to ever be family.

Harry and his Aunt where some what friends now, though they wouldn't say they relied on one another. They talked at times, she told him stories of his mother, and they even traded recipes. Harry was even helping her get a job at a Clothing store Poe was the owner of. After all the times she had sown Harry's and Dudley's clothes she was a near expert at quick fixes and guessing for weight. She actually enjoyed her new life, becoming friends with Poe and getting help form her to complete Fashion Design classes so she could become her partner. After they got over their problems, and Poe had learned why she had dressed Harry as such, they had hit it off perfectly. Both were gossips that thought themselves better. It was a near perfect match.

Vernon had been and still was a problem. One could say he had helped feed Petunia's hatred of magic, corrupting her worse then she had been. After all, Petunia had gone to Lily's wedding. It had been Vernon reaction that had caused Petunia to stay away. It was for the fact that she hadn't wanted Vernon to hurt Lily's feelings nor do something stupid. She had wanted to keep in contact with her, but Vernon had slowly twisted her concern, worry, and fear and turned it against Lily. Though with how terrified he was of Aysa and his fear of the Darkness he was kept in line. When Harry came to the house Vernon either stayed out or ignored him. It was only the contract Sage had signed with his company that kept him from doing something foolish. Money had always been his weakness and the Asher's had more then enough to spare. And that new Management/Owner position helped a lot.

Dudley was the one the visit had helped the most. Being a child the Darkness hadn't tortured him as it had his parents. It merely had shown him what he would become, or what would happen to him in the future. It was through showing him what he 'could' be that had changed him. That and showing him how cold and cruel the world really was. One scenario had been showing him what would have happened if he had messed with the younger sibling of the wrong man. Seeing his death by gang members had shocked him from the route, as well as showing him what happened to those that joined gangs. It had caused him to see that he was only making enemies that would one day ruin his life. After all they wouldn't be small little kids forever. They would grow up and maybe hire a hit man for him.

Though that wasn't to say Dudley was perfect. He was still over weight, still spoiled, and still had too much anger to be a good thing. But he now turned his anger and annoyance toward sports. His muscle turning out to be good for ruff games like Soccer and Rugby. His fat turning to muscle and his endurance increasing until he was a star player, he would never be one for speed but that didn't slow him down any. His old crowd has decided to continue on without him. Piers had even risen up to take his place and be the big guy on campus. Dudley had warned them and had finally come to realize they had never been true friends. They were all sent to juvie though. Everyone knew now to not mess with Aysa, especially when Kanna was near by. Dudley was friendly to Harry and the others but they would never be friends. Though now they were trying to one day be able to call each other family.

Poe and Sage had become Harry's parents in almost every way. He could tell that they liked him more then Aysa though, and it annoyed him. They did like her, well Sage loved her, but there was a distance between them. And Poe couldn't stand her; the only time she was around Aysa was when she was using her as a model. And even then Poe's face was blank pulled in a small frown. Harry had learned to accept it. It did bother him, but Aysa was happy with the way things were. And Kanna had said that was how it had always been and to just leave it be. Aysa had told him to be happy with what he had gained and not annoyed with what she lacked. The fact that Sage even cared for her was more then she had expected.

School had been better then he ever thought. He no longer had to hide his abilities to make Dudley look better. And with Kanna being a hard worker and rule abiding girl along with Aysa being a genius that had all adults thinking she was a perfect angel, he was also among the teacher's favorites. The teachers no longer ignored or blamed him, how could he be bad when he was friends with the perfect pair? Although unlike in the past Harry no longer had a need for friends. Though he was nice and polite to them, he didn't care if they liked him or not anymore. They were all too childish for him, too foolish. Not to mention the fact that they all found Aysa scary and weird. To Harry he needed no one else then his Aysa. And Kanna. Though he did wish he could find some more 'real' friends, like his Aysa and Kanna. Aysa had assured him that when he joined his kind he would find what he was looking for. Even if wizard children could be naive as well, they were less childish then muggles.

Harry hummed along with the melody coming from the guest room that had been turned to an art studio/ music room. He had been able to help Aysa find things she enjoyed, or her 'calling' as she referred to it. Aysa had never allowed herself to enjoy anything before and Harry had helped her find a love in art and music she knew she inherited from her mothers. That had always confused Harry even after she had explained it. He could understand why she referred to them as her mothers, but it still caused him to pause when she spoke about them. After all only Heather gave birth to her. But he knew that she had gained traits from all four of them.

The pages flipped once more as his eyes ran over the words. He was finally able to learn all that he wanted. There was no longer a need to be less then he could be. Aysa always said knowledge was what kept one alive. He would never be able to say just how thankful he was to Vincent for giving him books. Wizarding books about culture, about magic, the British ministry and all that. He had even agreed to send him books from France if he ever came across something the British had banned. The British Ministry seemed much stricter and obsessive then the other Ministries. They even outlawed that skill with mind magic. Harry didn't understand it, but Aysa said it was all about power and keeping it to oneself.

Harry shrugged flipping to the next page while his finger twirled a piece of the shoulder length black hair that Aysa seemed so fond of. He remembered her wishing his hair was longer, and waking up the next morning with it past his ears. She had forbidden him from cutting it. And he had gained the habit of twirling it from her. He was so used to her running her fingers through it and messing with it, that it felt wrong if his hair wasn't being messed with. His scalp would feel itchy and he either had to twirl his hair or nuzzle his head against the pillow or bed.

Sage had just said that it made him look even cuter, while it had given Poe ideas for a new style. She pretty much picked out their clothing now, and had even declared a style for each of them. This 'style' was the only type of clothing she allowed them to buy. She had already given Vincent instructions on what kind of wizarding clothing they were to buy, seeing as she would be too busy this month to take them. But he had agreed to get her a mail order so she could buy any other clothing for them.

Kanna was the Skater and Punk style. That seemed to suit her well. She rather liked the checkered style, wrist bands, long shirts, beanies, baggy clothing and other accessories from those genres. And it appeared that her new skateboard was her best friend.

Aysa was Gothic Lolita and Punk Rock. That seemed to suit her good as well, as long as she could wear a pair of shorts of some kind when wearing skirts. She actually loved her style and was always looking for a new type of arm warmer, collars, chains, cute lace gloves, and hats with animal ears. She seemed particularly addicted to the Japanese style. With shorts and pants separated into pieces and connected with straps. Her mother had found her anime cosplay addiction adorable and it did fit in with her 'style' at times so she allowed it.

Harry's style was Emo and Pretty Goth. He wore tight jeans and semi tight shirts. Leather and silk were also something common in his outfits. He almost dressed like a miniature version of those hot Goth bands. Which he had come to like after he got over the shock of it. He and Aysa were huge fans of Marilyn Manson and Gackt. And he had miniature versions of most of their outfits thanks to his mom, as long as they weren't that revealing. He always had fur or feather in his clothing somewhere.

He sometimes wondered if Aysa was trying to turn him gay by noticing things he wouldn't have before. Or even bi… Not that he liked anything just yet. But Aysa did start her long term goals early. So really who knew?

Harry couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley; Vincent had agreed to take them once they got their letters, as he knew his wife would be taking his daughter to their magical Alley for her shopping. He had agreed to show them to all the shops and things and then rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He said he would stay there while the three of them explored. He knew Kanna would look after them and the Darkness would never let anything happen to them. And Vincent said he would most likely take away from the fun and magic of being there for the first time. However, he would make sure they had everything on their lists, and arrange for anything else they wanted.

Harry had always found the place interesting and fun the way Vincent talked about it. And even Aysa was interested in this place. Kanna wanted a feel on the type of people Harry and Aysa would be with for most of the year. And they were worried about Aysa. She did have magic, but hers was different. Vincent had even said that wand magic might be hard for her. Aysa's magic came from her will and the Darkness. They wondered if a wand would even work for her. Vincent had said that a wand was to help a wizard as it concentrated their magic. Aysa already did this. So Vincent feared a wand might do more harm then good. It might explode upon usage if she put too much emotion in her spells. Not to mention wizarding magic and 'Sorceress' magic were two different things. It was a question if Aysa would even be invited to a school for wizards.

He blinked looking up when the music suddenly stopped. He frowned lightly and was about to get up when he heard something tapping on the window. He turned to look and saw a barn owl standing on the window sill with a letter in its beak. A grin crossed his face as he bounced from the bed to retrieve the letter.

--------------

Aysa's fingers ran over the keys as her mind continued to run in circles. It had been centuries since the Darkness had been near the Wizarding realm. The last known time had been with Morgan le Fay. She had been the last Witch to impress The Darkness enough to gain some of its abilities. She had even been given the Darkness's land to watch over. Avalon had been created by the Darkness for its followers. The Order as they have always been called. It was a place for the dark, and it was the land of the Darkness's Gods. Where the Gods had once been upon in human form and where they could be without consequence. Avalon had been lost to the Darkness for centuries.

It would seem the Wizards had gotten a hold of one of the 'Scripts' of the Gods. They had learned of the stories, legends, and rules of their Gods. How to summon and serve them. Two things had happened. They had found out about the Darkness and that these Gods were in fact THE Dark Gods and Goddess's. And they had decided that they deserved the powers of the Gods and the Darkness. Not the mortal muggle servants that had been chosen as its guardians and servants.

To protect it Morgan had sealed it away. The Order vanished and the rest of the scripts were hidden. However, the scripts were eventually found. By Indians. Indians that created a curse on what had once been their land after it had been taken and they tortured. The curse that had brought the scripts to the attention to a group that was worthy. A group that would become the new Order. An Order that was founded and existed in a town. An Order that created a powerful drug from their town. A town that was soon controlled by the Order. A town called Silent Hill.

Aysa's fingers froze as she felt something nearing her. She blinked slowly as the Darkness reacted enough to show it was not a threat, but magical. She turned her head and stared at the window. A moment later an owl flew before the window and stopped holding a letter within its beak. **'It would seem I was worried about nothing…' **She thought. _**"Mhmmm, perhaps. Our signature has changed to copy our little ones… The illusion probably has hidden exactly what they are inviting into their mist… I wonder what name will be on that envelope. If I remember correctly you were given your father's last name at birth. At least this is a chance to take back our true home. The Darkness is very hopeful you will be able to find her curse that has spelled our home from view. You are her descendant. Your mother made a perfect choice in mate, but then again they were drawn to one another**_." The whisper to her mind had her nodding along even as she stood to allow the owl inside.

* * *

**Hmmm, who should be Harry and Aysa's first kiss? This will take place most likely in the first or second book. Their first kiss does not have to be who they end up with or even someone they like. I find it more interesting if it were to be with someone they disliked. Aysa will have more casual flings when their older. The Darkness is a sensual thing; lust is one of its strongest powers. Though she would be faithful to the one she will decide as mate, whenever she chooses him/her/them. **

**Harry's First kiss Poll: **

**Aysa's First kiss Poll:**

**A few people are saying that they should be eachothers kiss. I might end up with that. **

**Aysa's first Lover:**

**Pairing Poll:**

**Meh, people aren't giving me straight answers. And I'm not that concerned. Not until the fourth book. **


	7. Letter Magic

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Bedroom shared with Ms. Aysa on the second floor_

_8 Private Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry couldn't help but stare at the green colored ink that stained the stationary with a sense of accomplishment. He turned over the heavy material that was the envelope, 'Parchment'? He looked at the seal with a small smile. His finger tracing over the lion, snake, raven, and badger that made up the school's crest. He hummed lightly and moved to sit on his and Aysa's bed as he waited for her to arrive. He knew the lack of music meant that she had also gained a letter of her own.

He looked up just in time to see said girl entering the room with Kanna at her heels. Kanna slid the door shut, as Aysa made her way to the window seat she had installed. The room and door had been made styled as the Japanese would.

Aysa seemed to have an obsession with them, that and the old Victorian style. That would be while the room was styled Japanese like, the vanity, dressers, chests, and tables were antique like. The bed was a mixture of a Japanese futon and a Victorian bed. The mattress was thicker and softer, and it had a canopy that draped down from the ceiling in a circle like design to cover the whole thing. The bed also reminded him of something Arabian. Though he noticed she had a lot of Arabian things, Kanna said it was for their late 'big' brother.

Just as Kanna had an obsession with Russia, Relik their late brother had had an obsession with Egypt and Arabian things, Poe had an obsession with France, and Sage had an obsession with India.

Harry had a mixture of the lot though he supposed London would be his thing.

After that rave Aysa had taken him too Harry had rather liked London's nightlife.

_Ms. A. Venrir_

_Music room on the third floor_

_8 Private Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Aysa couldn't help but look at the name again. Harry looked over her shoulder and tilted his head. "Why do they have your last name as Venrir?" He asked as he walked back to the bed and plopped down once more.

Aysa blinked slowly and frowned slightly. "I suppose… That is my father's last name…" She muttered. She glanced at the other two. "It doesn't matter much. I just know that I have heard it before." She said as she turned the envelope over and glanced over the crest. "Well. We might as well read them. Vincent will be here tomorrow to take us to Diagon Alley." She said, as she used her thumb nail to break the seal.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_**

_of** WITCHCRAFT **and** WIZARDRY**_

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Venrir/Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no latter then July 31.

Yours sincerely.

_Minerva McGonagall_

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress.**

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_**

_of** WITCHCRAFT **and** WIZARDRY**_

**UNIFORM**

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following

_The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Aysa hummed lightly as she folded the papers placing them back in the parchment envelope. She glanced up to see Harry and Kanna reading the other. Her gaze drifted back to the window where she noticed two owls were waiting. Turning she grabbed a few pieces of sketch paper, and grabbed her fountain pen. Scratching out a reply on both pieces she opened the window and allowed them each to take one. Closeing the window she sighed quietly and glanced back at the other two.

Harry was twirling his hair again as he thought.

Kanna however was frowning as she stood with her arms crossed.

Aysa knew she had problems with letting them both go without her, but it's not like she could join them. Perhaps she could on the breaks? Check out the castle and give her okay. She was sure her parents could explain her bodyguard tendencies…

She turned her attention to the shades that were always near Harry. She had a feeling she knew who they were… However, she was keeping that to herself now. She would wait for them to form an action to prove her correct. After all, Harry should be the first to acknowledge them. She blinked when the Darkness tried to pull on her once more. It would seem she had to visit them soon. They had been fussing over something lately…

Harry looked up and smiled at the two. Kanna was worrying, and Aysa was watching the shades again. She seemed to be drifting off lately. He knew the Darkness had been calling her, he wondered if it was because of her going to the school. 'She'll tell me when she feels its right.' He thought. He placed the papers and envelope on the bedside table. Standing he stretched and sighed. "We should get going. Petunia is taking us to the Zoo with Dudley for his birthday." He said.

Kanna smiled at him in amusement. That was someplace he hadn't gone to yet. She and Aysa had been taking him everywhere he had never been to before. However, when Dudley had mentioned going to the zoo for his birthday they had held off on that. Sage would be joining them again. He wouldn't dare miss out on anything his adorable children did. Kanna's smile brightened. It would seem Harry had been what they needed all along. She knew Sage loved her and Aysa, but after Relik's death he had become distant. With Harry's arrival he had gotten close to them. He was now almost overbearingly family obsessive. He had enough pictures for6 large photo albums. He was starting to remind her of that character from that Full metal Alchemist cartoon... Not to mention the fact that his eccentric-ness had grown. He was now convinced he was a ninja for Suna. If she didn't find it so amusing she would be scared.

…Speaking of.

The door burst open and there he stood in all his bright shinny joy. Grinning at Sage he moved on to grab his favorite babies in a painful looking hug. He pulled back with a large cheerful grin with his hands on his hips. "Let's get going to the mall my darlings!" He said clapping his hands together. His outfit consisted of genie styled black pants that were shoved into 'Shinobi' styled sandals. He wore a simple sage green silk vest, and a black fishnet 3/4th sleeved shirt. Gold bands encircled his biceps, along with the gold bangles around his wrists, a Suna headband wrapped around his neck.

Kanna really questioned her father's sanity

…And sexuality.

He started posing in his outfit for them. Harry giggled with a shy blush. While Aysa watched with a blank expression and tilted head as she watched in interest.

Kanna questioned Harry's to.

She already knew Aysa was gone. And there was no man that would be able to deal with her.

------

Sage was bouncing around awwing, ahhing, and ohhing at the animals.

Harry was right at his side, his joy showing through. The two were gaining a lot of attention, luckily none seemed negative. People found them adorable and some even came forward with stories of other animals that were not in captivity.

Kanna kept to Dudley's side. Since changing she had decided to make him her prodigy, hoping to make a soldier out of him.

Dudley himself was looking over the animals in slight fascination. He seemed to particularly like the sea animals and birds.

Petunia watched the scene in amusement while her mind was calculating the fashions that were worn more often than not.

Aysa…was having a starring contest with a wolf.

And a fox.

And a tiger.

A good thing lions didn't interest her.

Kanna couldn't help but wonder at how that was actually working seeing as they were all in different habitats. Though they were all in the same direction. Then again Kanna had given up trying to understand Aysa's attraction to dangerous creatures. The girl would have a pet dragon if they were real…

Kanna paused her face paling. 'They aren't real…are they?' She thought her mind filled with images of Aysa bringing home a dragon. She could feel herself crying mentally.

The group slowly moved apart. Sage pulling Dudley off to go watch some dolphins then to visit the birds of prey. Kanna was sure Aysa would have gone to see them and the sharks had she not already been busy. Kanna herself had wondered off with Petunia to the concession stand. After all she had to make sure Harry and Aysa ate today. Aysa more so then Harry. Harry was standing near Aysa glancing around to find an animal he liked, while Aysa seemed to be…communicating with the animals. Kanna could feel a sweat drop as she left.

Harry glanced up at Aysa. She moved her hand telling him he could go, and so he made his way over to the Boa Constrictor. He stood before the glass wall watching the snake as it seemed to be asleep. He had never seen anything that big before. All the other snakes were small in comparison.

He glanced back at Aysa to see her and the tiger nod at each other, before it moved away to watch its visitors.

Harry tilted his head at the sight. He knew Aysa had a love of animals and creatures, but he had never seen that before. It made him wish he could communicate with an animal. He sighed, turning back to the snake. He reached his arms on the railing and lay his head down on them. Looking up he watched the snake some more.

"I guess you're all alone too. Do you feel lonely? I'm sure people pressing their faces against the glass must irritate you greatly." He mumbled. He blinked when the snake suddenly moved, lifting its head. It looked back at him and suddenly it gave a snake version of a grin and winked. Harry blinked again his eyes widening. "Can…Can you understand me?" He asked slowly. The snake nodded its head slowly. Harry's eyes widened even more as a large grin grew on his face. He jerked his head around to Aysa.

She was nodding to the fox and wolf. They seemed to have reached an agreement as the two nodded back before moving on. Aysa suddenly blinked and yawned before turning toward him. She arched a brow seeing him watching her with a creepy grin and bright eyes. "What has made you so happy little one?" She asked as she made her way over.

Harry grinned. "The snake can understand me, watch!" He said turning toward the glass. "Hello, again. This is my sister Aysa." He said pointing toward her.

He missed eyes widening for a moment before a smirk crossed her face. The snake however turned to look at her tilting its head. Eventually it nodded and she nodded back. Harry caught the sign then on the cage and frowned. Aysa caught his gaze and tilted her head as he watched the snake in sadness.

"What is it little one?" She asked.

Harry looked up at her. "He's never seen his homeland…I want to help him." He muttered.

Aysa blinked slowly and looked back to the snake. "Hmmm…" She muttered.

---------

"Honestly. How does a snake just go missing like that? There is no way it could have just vanished from its cage. And no one even noticed until the guard went to feed it what is this world coming to!?" Petunia finished her rant as she stopped before their house.

Sage nodded with a confused expression. "It is curious. The last I saw it was sleeping in its tank. Then the zoo's being closed and everyone's being told to leave. Lucky we were already leaving when they started that. Did you see that they were searching people before they left? No privacy." He huffed as he opened his door.

Kanna shrugged. "It's their problem. Though I hope that doesn't happen often. Otherwise Harry and Aysa will not be visiting again!" She declared in protective annoyance. She turned to Dudley with a nod. "Make sure you practice that move. I'll be testing you while these two are away I'll need someone to keep me from sneaking into their school." She muttered as she opened her door stepping out.

Dudley smiled sheepishly, though inside he winced at being the other thing she would be paying attention to. She was already a slave driver and that was when she was watching those two. He didn't want to know what the next year was going to be like. "I understand. I'll make sure I've got it before our next practice session." He said sighing when she nodded and stepped aside closing the door. Turning he waved to Harry as he followed Aysa out of the car. Harry waved back and shut the door.

They all waved as Petunia drove back to her own house. Turning the group made their way inside. Sage turned ruffling Kanna's hair before he hugged Aysa and Harry. "I can't wait to tell Sage about today. We have to get a pet. Maybe one of your magical pets, now that would be interesting. Time for bed kiddos." He said as he bounced away.

Kanna walked them to their bedroom. She opened the door and stepped inside making sure everything was as it had been. She even checked for anything that could have been added or snuck in, while Harry and Aysa brushed their teeth. When they returned she nodded, giving Harry and hug and resting a hand on Aysa's hair she smiled slightly and turned entering her own room.

Aysa shut the door behind them and she and Harry locked eyes. Grinning Harry suddenly threw himself on the bed, and held his hand in the air. A line seemed to appear in mid air, which stretched looking like a tear. "Time to come out friend." He called. A second later the snakes head poked out from the tear as it moved out coming to stop on the bed beside the boy.

Its head moved around taking in the room. "This will work until I see Brazil." It said. Turning to look at Harry, it nodded its head. "Thanks." He said, and glanced to Aysa. "And tell your Dark One, that I thank her as well. And that I am pleased to meet such a strong Guardian, and that I know she will protect you little speaker." He said before moving around the room to find the perfect spot.

Harry looked up grinning to Aysa as he repeated the snake's word. Aysa nodded with respect in her eyes, and then turned to get their pajamas. Harry had been confused at first when Aysa had said he wasn't talking but hissing at the snake. Luckily she said it seemed to be a trait Dark Wizards had, though she couldn't remember what it was called. Something Parcel. They would ask Vincent tomorrow. He didn't seem to care about Dark or Light. Just intention. He had said until Aysa took over the world he knew they were good. And it would be a good idea to stay on her good side and earn some brownie points for when she did.

As they finally turned in for the night, Harry couldn't help but be anxious about tomorrow. Harry curled up in a ball wearing his comfortable flannel pajamas. Aysa, in her silk kimono, curled around him like a predator its cub her arms wrapped around him tightly. The snake had also circled them adding warmth, its head resting beside Aysa's above Harry's. The Darkness a comforting presence as it and Aysa's Guardians hummed a song to them. They only dreaded when they would be in spate dorms.

Harry didn't do well sleeping alone and Aysa worried and became insomnia again when Harry wasn't in her sight.

Harry has nightmares of the loneliness before her, and Aysa was haunted by the monsters she watched.

Harry's nightmares vanished when Aysa held him for when they started her presence reminded her it would never happen again, and Harry grounded Aysa enough to let her dream her own dreams and not those given to her by monsters and shades.

They didn't know how they were going to survive.

**Harry's First kiss Poll: **

**Aysa 7**

**Lucius Malfoy 1**

**Severus Snape 1**

**Blaise Zabini 1**

**Luna Lovegood 1**

**Hermione Granger 1**

**W Twins 1**

**Aysa's First kiss Poll:**

**Harry 2**

**Luna Lovegood 1**

**Hermione Granger 1**

**A few people are saying that they should be each others kiss. I might end up with that. **

**Aysa's first Lover: ?**

**Pairing Poll:**

**Harry/Fleur(sp)**

**Harry/Gabrilla**

**Hary/Luna/Hermione**

**Harry/Luna 2**

**Harry/W Twins 2**

**(Just so you know you can vote for Aysa as well. though you would need to review or message me, I don't plan on making an actual poll for that.)**


	8. Alley Magic

_**Review Corner:**_

**_Thank you all for reviewing. If I feel the need i shall leave an answer to a review if someone's review made me feel like it. I'm not being sarcastic, sometimes I'm asked questions I wish to answer. _**

**_To .... That is exactly how I plan for Aysa to be. She's most likely never going to be in a serious relationship. If so that will be because someone votes for a pairing with her that has over 50 or so votes. So it's nothing serious with her. She'll most likely spend her free time torturing Harry's suiters and stalking Snape. _**

_

* * *

_

She was dreaming, or at least she was sure she was dreaming. After all watching an older version of herself trying to gain the attention of an adult was weird… Even if a deep saturated amount of Darkness nearly dripped form his skin and his aura was pulsing in the

**_._**_ Was there something wrong with the fact that she just wanted to run her tongue across that beautifully tainted skin? _

_It wasn't a sexual thing, despite being 11 Kanna had explained everything to her. No it was this deep seated attraction and lust for the darkness beneath his skin. He wasn't attractive in the basic or really any sense of the word. But the taint coming from him made up for his appearance. _

_She merely hoped that this wasn't the future. _

_Where would the fun be in that? _

_The Darkness suddenly swirled wrapping around her tightly. _

_Her eyes blinked open slowly; she knew she was answering to a calling. She was most likely still dreaming, but that didn't mean that anything that would happen during this time was less real. Though she had to wonder at why the Darkness had summoned her, and while she was sleeping of all times? More importantly she had to wonder at why the little one wasn't being called as well. It usually used any excuse it could to have their little one visit. _

_She really did not want to be left to her thoughts alone. She sounded so much like an adult that it irritated her. _

_Aysa sighed as she pushed herself up. Only her Mother and the Holy Mother were here. They stood some distance from her with fond almost excited expressions. _

_She found herself standing in the park that they frequented. They had said it was a remake of Silent Hill's park. She had just never really looked around, for she hadn't been to the true Silent Hill just yet. She knew the Darkness would be taking her to alternate Silent Hill at this moment. Though she wouldn't be able to stray or look around… She was needed somewhere. _

_There was something she needed there, though she had no clue as to what. She was surprised to see Christabella wasn't around. The Darkness must have had her doing something else. Her thinking was too random. It never made much sense to her. A bunch of incomplete thoughts and fragments of…something… Her mind always seemed to come to a blank. At least someone who tried to enter her mind would be utterly confused. The Darkness had told her about people like that… _

_She wondered why she was here. The Darkness was curling around her like an affectionate cat. She could feel the shift and the change in scenery told her where she was. Her gaze drifted to the right where the sign stood. _

**_'Welcome to Silent Hill.'_**

_Aysa's eyes drifted from the sight as she started moving through the city. It would look snow covered if she hadn't known it was falling ash. Though she wasn't sure which she preferred… Besides snow was too pure for hell, it didn't belong. She watched the footprints she made as she knew there was no reason in trying to find out where she was going. The fog blocked her view. And the Darkness was guiding her anyway. There was nothing to worry about. _

_She could hear the monsters that were watching, to get a chance to see her. She supposed they loved her in some fashion. It was because_ _of her mother that they were created, born. And she kept them alive as the Darkness's vessel. Though Harry now helped as well…yes he was doing quite well with his darker half. She had to wonder where hers was at… Probably at the end waiting for her. The Darkness rather liked her other half's form and preferred to talk through her or was she an it? _

_The Darkness loved her true, but it adored its little Harry. She was already too tainted, too detached, too damaged, too…empty. The Darkness wanted someone with light. Light was what fed it, kept it growing. _

_After all, its first creatures had been created for the soul purpose of taking life from humans and feeding it to the Darkness. The light would be sent through them to the darkness. Souls were also something that kept it fed. A soul was worth so much more than mere happiness and joy. _

_What were its first children called again? _

_Wizards called the Dementors. _

_She would have to visit them soon. Allow them to know that there were Dark Children now. A Prince and A Princess. _

_They must be so lonely with only those horrible human wizards nearby. Wizards seemed to think that Light and 'happiness' hurt them. That was untrue. _

_A Demetor could only be filled with so much light. Once they reached their limit they had to return to the Darkness to allow that Light to be eaten and absorbed. Then it would be reborn anew to begin the process all over again. They did have personalities. And they would always exist as long as the Darkness did. _

_No Demetor had been filled completely in centuries though. _

_It was a pity what the world had become…_

_She suddenly shook the thoughts from her head when the Darkness left her. She looked up to find the other her standing there. Aysa tilted her head, watching as the other her did so in the opposite direction. The other her smiled that fond loving smile, and she knew it was the Darkness using her dark side once more. Her eyes glanced around but they were still surrounded in nothing but fog. Sighing she turned back to her other half, pausing at the book in her hands. _

_Dark Aysa smiled. "It's time you learned the Orders teachings… as well as the Darkness's magic." She said with that grin that usually caused blood to pour. "Our little one will learn when he has reached the level." She said holding out the book._

* * *

Kanna, Aysa, and Harry waved to Petunia as she drove off for work. They all looked at each other and turned back to the dark building. Petunia had only been able to see the entrance after looking for a few moments. Proving she had at least a sliver of magic. The sign swung with a phantom breeze. The bold letters spelling out in gothic style 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

Aysa couldn't help but think that everything was so stereotypical and cliché.

Harry just wanted to find out more about his parents, there should be a will or something at Gringotts.

Kanna wasn't as excited as the other two. This meant that it was even sooner that she would be without them. She wouldn't be able to check up on them, make sure nothing dangerous was in their rooms, be there to protect them, comfort them if someone hurt their feelings [Though she doubted this would occur with Aysa], and worse yet she wouldn't be there to make sure they ate. No she did not like this thing at all.

Aysa had suggested a spell to grant her a brand of magic similar to her own so she could go. However, though she was okay with them doing it… She was not fond of the Darkness. She loved the occult but she knew the Darkness was more then she could handle. She would be just fine as a normal mundane.

"Aysa, dear how you've grown!" They turned to see a rather ordinary and boring looking man. Though the kind warmth in his eyes is what they cared for. He made his way over, simple robes moving as he walked, pulling Aysa into a tight hug. A few moments later he released her with a grin. "Why you're looking more and more like your mother by the day. Though I must admit you have a certain quality that makes you simply shine that she did not. You remind me of my little Fleur, if I didn't know better I would sear you were quarter Veela as well. Mayhap even a half Veela. You're going to be a real heartbreaker when you grow up." He said patting her cheek softly.

Aysa merely grinned back. "Or a real heart eater, that lures them in as a Siren does Sailors with her song." She said with a curtsy.

Vincent let out a loud though not booming laugh. It was just deep and happy. "Good to see you haven't changed." He said patting her on the head. He smiled brightly at the other two. "Nice to see the both of you as well." He said with a nod, giving Harry a hug as well.

Harry blushed slightly and giggled quietly. Despite the attention he had been getting lately affection and physical contact he was still very shy with.

After shaking hands with Kanna he beamed at them. "Now then. I think it's time you get your first sight of Diagon Alley. Come along." He said motioning his hand for them to follow. He walked with a cheerful bounce to his step.

Entering the pub, they noticed quite a few people milling around. Vincent waved at the man behind the bar getting a nod back and a pleasant smile. Vincent led them around the patrons, moving them through the bar. They entered a small walled off courtyard. Vincent turned and smiled at them.

"Alright here we are. This is the entry to Diagon Alley. See these bricks that are different colored then the rest. These are the way to remember how to enter the Alley. Now you just have to remember three up and two across. You use your wand…" He said pulling his own out. "And tap this brick three times." He said as he tapped his wand against the brick.

A moment later the bricks started moving away from each other. They moved as if they were vanishing to make the hole in the wall bigger. It ended as a large archway that looked out on a cobblestone street that moved away from it. They could see that the street lead to an open market like place and could hear the people talking form even here. That would make one think there must be Silencing Charms on the archway, otherwise it would be heard even in the pub.

They stepped through the archway. Kanna spinning around at the noise behind them, and watched as the archway vanished the way it had appeared. Only closing in on itself. While she normally liked to have her back against walls, a magical one that opened up had her on edge. She had a feeling that she would have a heart attack before they even left for school.

Harry just looked around with wide eyes and grinned "Wicked…" He mumbled.

Aysa's eyes however had been drawn to a darkened alleyway. "Wicked indeed." She mumbled, her hand caressing the book she carried with her.

* * *

The trip to Gringotts had been swift and simple. That was until they found out that Harry didn't have his key. Having the documents proving Vincent to be his account manager, and magical guardian had proved that they had never received his key. The Goblins had rendered the key inactive and created a new one for him.

A spare was given to Vincent incase Harry couldn't make a withdrawal.

He had also asked them to sign Poe and Sage up for people that could use his vault through owl order.

He had tried to add Kanna and Aysa, though Aysa had refused and Kanna said she had no need. If she wanted something she would just mooch off of him, or a present.

Aysa had admitted she had her own accounts on her grandmother's side, and apparently her father's.

While Vincent took Kanna and Harry to get his robes, Aysa had stayed behind to talk about her inheritance.

Her grandmother Daliah Gillespie came from the original followers of the Order, the chosen of Morgan le Fay. Apparently, when the Order had started they had either been powerful wizards who used wand less magic, or Squibs who had powerful magic through rituals but none for wand waving. The Gillespie family had been the most devoted to the order throughout the years. Enter marrying other Squibs or Wizards, but never muggles. Thus the family was always pure. Daliah was the first in the Gillespie family for centuries to be a witch. While weak she could use wand magic, though she found it useless and preferred rituals.

Her father however, Angelus Venrir, was a direct descendant from Morgan herself. Venrir was the name of the family she claimed as her Heir's in a Blood ritual. So she gained the inheritance of the Venrir family, a name that the Wizarding world had thought lost. However that was not the only thing she gained.

She was also the descendant of Cadmus Peverell though Blood Ritual.

Morganna Venrir was the lover of Cadmus, the one he tried to bring back to life. However, she had a twin brother, Vidikus Venrir. As a gift to Vidikus in honor of his late sister, Cadmus had claimed any children he would have as his Heir/Heiress. This was a Wizarding Oath he completed before his suicide.

Vidikus went on to marry one Athena Black. He had a daughter, who was named Cadmus's Heiress.

His daughter Opeliah Venrir met and met a man named Salazar. He had never told her his second name and had left her soon after a few months into the relationship. She birthed two twin girls, whom she named Minerva Venrir and Mikaira Venrir. The two met and fell in love with another pair of twins, one Marlovo Guant and one Tesuque Guant.

Minerva gave birth to a pair of twin boys, Mortemore Guant and Darius Guant. These two followed the tradition of marrying another set of twins, one Luna Black and one Isidora Black.

However, with them the tradition was broken.

Luna only had one child a son, Marcus Guant.

While Isidora had one daughter Opeliah Guant.

From there on the family was lost seeing as they weren't Aysa's immediate family.

Through it looked as if Opeliah and Marcus married.

Aysa's immediate family however came from Tesuque and Mikaira.

Their son Relik Guant was born a Squib, and had been forced from the family name, which is why the tapestry separated after his cousin's children. However, Mikaira would not abandon her son. A divorce from Tesuque after he abandoned both separated them form the Gaunt's.

Relik went on to marry a witch by the name of Circe White.

Their daughter Morganna Guant married a distant cousin from the original Venrir family, Edward Venrir.

They had one daughter, Mikaira Venrir who never married but did give birth to her one son, Angelus Venrir.

And Angelus married the first True witch of the Gillespie family.

Heather/Alessa Gillespie-Mason. Who was more powerful than her mother, gaining all the powers of her family, and that of wand magic.

Thus she was born. Her full name, Aysa Cheryl Circe Venrir-Gillespie-Mason. Though in the Wizarding world her tilte was Ms. Venrir-Gillespie, and more called her just Ms. Venrir as her Hogwarts letter had. The Venrir name was legend. And only a few even remembered the Gillespie name, those who did either had old families dating back to the Peverell family or worked for the Ministry.

Aysa sat there trying to wrap her mind around the information.

She had a claim to the Black family in two accounts.

And the Venrir family was the descendants of Cadmus Peverell… So they were her Inheritance.

Not to mention she knew she had read up the Guant family somewhere before. Though seeing as her ancestor was disowned she knew she didn't have any say or claim to that name. And she had a feeling she didn't want to.

Then there was the White family, it would seem she was the last descendant of that family as well. Though not as big as the Black's or Malfoy's the White family had been Purebloods. The Family had vanished with Circe, her Great-Great-Great Grandmother.

And she had the Inheritance Morgan had left for the Gillespie's should they ever gain wand waving in the future.

Aysa blinked. "I'm the Heiress…to the Venrir family… That includes their Vaults and influence as Morgan le Fay's descendants, and the Inheritance of Cadmus Peverell that he left behind for Opeliah Venrir. I'm the only living Heiress to the White family…Known for being the first Minister… I have a place in the Black bloodline, though no Inheritance unless the Head accepted my claim… And the Gillespie vaults and titles which I am the Heiress to as well…" She muttered, as the darkness cooed amusingly in her ear.

The Head Goblin nodded. "As of now, you are Heiress to the Venrir family. Seeing as there have been no claims since your father you are also accounted as the Head or Lady whichever you prefer. Though you would have to sign some documents and check with the ones that have been overseeing it. Your father might even be alive, so you only have the Heiress title that includes the Inheritance and tilte from Cadmus Peverell. Angelus Venrir has been missing sometime since your birth. You are in fact the Head and or Lady, of the White family. Seeing as no one has claimed that since your ancestor Circe. All you have to do is have those who were left in charge of the family's finances sign over to you. That and go through the Inheritance Trial, and prove your blood in a Blood Ritual for us. To make sure you're blood is strong enough to be the Head or Lady. Since you're mother's death you have also been the Head or Lady of the Gillespie name. However, since no one ever claimed that name all you have to do is the Inheritance Trial. We already know you're blood for that." He explained looking down over the scrolls on his desk.

He looked up locking beady eyes with her own. "You have two Inheritances' you can claim. The only one you can take money from right now is the Gillespie trust fund. You might be the Head or Lady, however you have not yet gained your Magical Inheritance and are not of age as such. As for your father's Inheritance and name, you should set up a meeting with the advisers he left in charge. I think your Grandmother is still alive also…" He said with a slight frown.

Aysa blinked and took a breath. "Don't alert her just yet… I'm really not ready to meet any family. I never even knew I had a father…I would like at least a year to think things over. Though I will take my Inheritance Trials if you please, for the Gillespie and White names. And you can have me titled Head. I don't care much for the term Lady." She said with a slight smiled, bowing to the goblin.

Said Goblin watched her in shock before grinning. "Right away, Ms. Venrir-Gillespie-Mason." He said. "Follow me to the Ritual room, for the blood test, then off to the Inheritance Trial antechamber with you." He said leading her form the room.

---------

Harry sighed as he finally stepped down from the stool. Something he would never like was getting measured. You would think he was finished with all the times Poe had picked and prodded him. He sighed pulling on his black suede low ankle combat boots, with the multiple straps, Emerald colored shoe strings and hanging mini silver daggers form chains in the back. Sage had decided he needed new shoes as well. Once they were on again he brushed off his drain pipe black jeans with the faded thighs. He pulled his tight Emerald silk shirt back down form where it had risen, and grabbed his black hoodie with emerald writing from the chair near him. If Sage had been here he would have dropped it when he started taking pictures. He wasn't so sure about the Wizard camera he and Aysa had bought Sage for his birthday. He sighed and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair and decided to ask Kanna for a band when she came back.

Vincent was talking to Madame Malkin about the different fabrics she had. Poe and Sage had forced a list upon him that he was to ask about in certain stores. He could hear the woman replying something about Dress Robes but he ignored it. Madame Malkin had told him about the Ice Cream Parlor they had, and Kanna seeing his expression had wondered off to get him one. She had simply made them promise not to go anywhere while she was gone. He wondered what flavor she would let him try.

The bell tolled again and he looked up in time to see Aysa wonder in with a slightly confused expression on her face. That was when he noticed the new necklace she wore. She always wore tow necklaces. One was a ball like ornament pendant that opened, she had gotten from her mother after she died. The other was a circular like locket on a string that was tight like a chocker, so it rested in the hollow of her throat. Now she wore a silver chain that had two silver rings hanging from it. One had a white, Opal like, stone with a grey tiger etched into it. The other was a dark grey nearly black stone that had an odd white flower etched into it.

Aysa looked up and smiled slightly at him, causing Harry to shake his head and ignore the rings. Sage spotted Aysa and glomped her before pushing her to the stool to get her clothing measured. Aysa stood on the stool and allowed the woman to walk around her muttering under her breath. Aysa wore a pair of platform boots that were leather and had straps running the entire length of them, they laced up in the back with silver ribbon, the top had brownish crème fur along it. She wore black caprie jeans that had tears and holes in them, the knees missing, and the ends ragged and torn. A purple plaid skirt was over that, it was kind of fluffy and ended about mid thigh not that far from her knees; it had a black strip at the top that had pockets. A chain belt with amethyst lay around her waist hocked to the skirt at an angle. She wore an ice blue poet's shirt with long flowing sleeves that ended past her fingers. A lacey vest lay closed over that, it was Orange while the lace was white.

Harry looked up when the bell rang again and saw Kanna standing outside the door with two ice creams. Vincent smiled nodding to the girl and sat down in his chair once more when the Madame turned to Aysa. Harry covered a giggle by placing his hand in front of his mouth. He turned and waved at Aysa, who nodded, and made his own way outside. Kanna glanced back and forth before shutting the door and leaning against the window. Harry devoured his ice cream cone surprised at how rich in flavor it was. He had to admit most things he had found out in the Wizarding world had been wonderful.

Aysa finally stepped down from the stool, and left the store just as a blonde haired boy entered They locked eyes, before Aysa snorted slightly and blinked breaking the connection. 'A fool being controlled by a lesser Darkness. And not that but it's generation darkness, one of most likely his parents.' She thought in contempt. 'I hate those who can't make their own choices.' She thought turning her head from the boy and walking past him. She stepped out letting the door close behind her. "Where to next?" She asked.

Vincent lead them to buy their supplies then books. He looked at her new necklace and made a thoughtful noise. "Are you finished with your Inheritance?" He asked.

Aysa shook her head. "Tomorrow before we go home, I'm to meet the one in charge of the White Family accounts and finances. You may come along. It will give Harry time to stock up on sweets and all the books we might fancy." She said while Harry and Kanna were looking at the inks.

Vincent nodded. "I see. Very well." He said walking over and telling the two about the best quality.

Harry got normal parchment and different colored, Crème, scarlet, emerald, black, and silver. He also got the same colored inks, and one that changed as you wrote. He bought simple Quills and self addressing envelopes. Aysa merely copied him, not caring, the she got more of the customary colors then he did. She also bypassed most Quills, instead straying toward the Raven feathers, white owl feathers, and dark hawk feathers. She didn't not like fluffy things. Not at all.

Kanna brushed off her clothing after a set of Quills had caused her to sneeze, the feather's flying. Her baggy lose faded jeans dragged over her black and white checkered Vans. She wore a green tee-shirt with silver silk tie around her neck. Checkered arm bands covered her arms, and a beanie covered her head. A chain hung from her pocket which held her wallet.

---------

They gazed around Eyelops Owl Emporium. Vincent was odd buying treats for his own owl, leaving the three to find one for their own. Aysa and Harry were of course buying one for themselves. Kanna was buying one for the family to use. Kanna was looking onto a Giant Eagle Owl. Harry had his sights on a Snowy White Owl. And Aysa was just starring at the ceiling with a slight frown. She blinked however when a shadow caught her attention. Ice blue eyes locked onto her own, it was a Spectacled Owl. It was pure black with gold mark around the eyes. Aysa tilted her head and the owl copied.

--------

Kanna and Vincent stood outside while Harry and Aysa walked into the wand shop. Harry's owl Hedwing still sat asleep in her cage. Kanna's owl Hades was watching everything with suspicious eyes. Aysa's owl Athena however, had not left her shoulder since she purchased her. She had refused to enter the cage and had instead nuzzled into Aysa's hair. Aysa just allowed it as long as Athena went to a stand or somewhere high when they started testing their wands.

An hour later had both of them leaving a scorched and broken shop. Athena hooted landing on Aysa's shoulder again, as they joined the others. Vincent lead them to the Leaky Cauldron and promised to teach them the shrinking charm for their trunks. Harry's was an Emerald green with ebony initials, H.J.P. Aysa's trunk was a dark purple with ice blue initials outlined in gold, A.C2.V.G.M.A.W. She had wanted to honor all her names, and watching the name curse as it fit it on had been amusing. And she could honestly say no one would ever confuse it with another. Sadly she had decided to put that under the lock and inside the runk. The top merely had A.C2.V, seeing as most people merely called her by her father's last name.

**Should Harry just have a Harem?**

**Y?**

**N?**

**Pairing:**

**Harry/Gabrielle**

**Harry/Luna 3**

**Harry/Aysa 2**

**Harry/Fluer 3**

**Harry/Aysa/Fluer [People like threesomes]**

**Harry/W Twins 3 **

**Harry/Hermione/Luna [Fluer?][Foursome? I wonder if a Harem would be good for him?**

**Aysa/Snape [*Blinks* Is it wrong to find this interesting?]**

**Harry/Prymaid Head or Valtiel [True. And points for originality! ^^]**

**Harry's first kiss:**

**Aysa 8**

**W Twins 9**

**Blaise 5**

**Hermione 5**

**Luna 4**

**Draco 3**

**Lucius 2**

**Cedric 2**

**Other? 2**

**Severus **

**Ginny**

**Oliver**

**Aysa's First Kiss:**

**Harry 2**

**Snape**

**Hermione**

**Luna**


	9. Train Magic

Letter Magic

**READ-____-[I apologize for the horrible spelling and grammar in my last chapter. I would go back and fix it, but I simply haven't had the time. I might later on. And I don't know if anyone noticed but I accidently had a sentence with Sage at Diagon Alley with them. At first when I had written the chapter he had been the one to take them. However, I had changed it to Vincent. Sorry if that was confusing. **

**One day I'll go back and double check all of my chapters. I don't beta them. Also I won't be putting updates for the polls for awhile. It takes up space and will just be easier for me. At the end of the first book I'll put them up. The only one to end will be who the first kiss will be, and maybe who the second kiss will be. However, that might also last until part of the second book.**

**Also. I don't like to do unnecesary bashing in my stories. Hermione does annoy me at times, and I rather dislike Ron. However I try not to bash anyone unless it has to do with the plot of the actualy story itself. I'm not saying Hermione or Ron will be Harry's freinds. **

**No I doubt he will, Ron's an attention seeker because he's the seventh child. And hates anything 'dark'. Not to mention he's always been too jealous. I'm not going to make them senslesly hate eachother. Mainly he'll be like he is in the books. Jealous and very judgemental of Harry's actions. Then again so are all the studenst really. **

**Hermione I'm not sure about. I think she will be more of a study partner of Aysa's. I'll have to see how things go. I think Aysa needs the help of another female with Harry, since Kanna isn't there. And since Luna doesn't come in until 2 year, and Fluer won't be around till 4th. Hermione seems the best. As of right now I plan for her to be another 'sister' to him for now at least. Bieng around Aysa and seeing how fragile he is will make her very maternal toward him. **

**Eventually she'll learn about the Darkness. Hermione never truned her back on Harry in the stories, it was mainly that she followed Ron. So I'm not sure. She'll come to accept it, but Hermione will never join them. While she'll trust Harry and Aysa she won't trust the Darkness. And really it all depends on the pairings. ;D**

**Anyway. After this chapter this story will be on hold. I'll start updating again after I finish one of my Twilight stories. Thank you for reading so far.]-____-READ**

Harry hummed happily as he packed everything away into his multi sectioned trunk. Shopping with Aysa and Kanna had made sure he received everything of the best quality and best in usage. He had had to beg them not to buy him golden cauldrons. Aysa got everything standard quality because she didn't much care about material possessions. However, she had gotten everything the best for Harry and she had sulked about him refusing and being difficult about it.

Harry shook his head as he remembered her expression as he closed his trunk. His hand brushed along the Emerald leather, tracing over the ebony inlay, and resting on the gold casing and clasps. His eyes softened. He was thinking over everything. Aysa, his beloved sister, had saved him. A life of trying to fit in, of trying to please others, of trying to be normal, of trying to not be himself… He had finally given up on that.

Now he could be himself regardless of what others thought. Now he really didn't care what happened to others, he was still kind hearted and polite… However he wasn't as weak hearted as he had been. Now he knew being normal wasn't anything to take pride in. Now he didn't have to prove himself, Aysa accepted and loved him anyway. In her own way.

Emotions still confused his sister. He knew she cared though. She was motherly and maternal. She would never be affectionate. She would never feel 'love' for him…but that was okay. He knew she cared about him. Even with her inability to feel any deep emotions, and never 'real'. She protected him and looked after him. That was good enough for him.

Where she lacked Kanna and Sage mad up for.

Kana would be affectionate if he needed it. Sure Aysa would hug him and cuddle him to sleep, but she couldn't put emotion into her movements, her body language. Kanna wasn't too loving, but she was passionate and always had emotion in her body language. At times Kanna was too protective and never relaxed.

And Sage did nothing but show him love. He was never serious and didn't understand negative emotions like anger, sadness, revenge and the like. But he made up for that with unconditional love and care.

Where one lacked the others made up for. Even Poe in her cold and superior ways cared for him.

He…was truly happy. And now he was finding out about the last missing piece.

His parents.

It was five till ten when they reached the train station.

Harry picked up Hedwig's cage, while Kanna grabbed his trunk. Sage was carrying Aysa's trunk, as Poe stood glancing around the place with her nose in the air. Aysa had walked ahead with Athena. The owl had refused to go in her cage, and instead stayed on her shoulder.

Sage smiled happily down at Harry and ruffled his hair. He was wearing his normal silky Indian looking clothing. Poe sniffed and fixed her silk and velvet robes. She had decided that if she was going to enter the Wizarding World, she would be doing so with the most expensive and rare style. Her fashion sense had helped her fashion original robes, and the Madame had made sure it came out perfectly.

Kanna was wearing a thin grey hoody with a white tee-shirt on underneath. She wore blue camouflage cargo pants and black and white checkered Vans. Red and black checkered wrist bands kept her sleeves pushed up. Harry was wearing black faded skinny jeans and a silver silk tee-shirt. An emerald green velvet dress shirt was on over that, and a pair of silver and green boots.

Aysa was wearing brown knee-high boots with fur at the top. A purple and black corset that was lacy and silk, with a silk gold ribbon wrapped around her neck. A pair of black caprice's that ended at her boots, with chains and buckles hanging form them. A pair of black arm warmers with ice blue ribbon lacing up them and purple buckles and straps. A fluffy lacy gold skirt on over her pants that ended at mid thigh.

The car door was shut softly as Poe ordered the driver to wait for her to return. They walked along the train station, bypassing the others without a glance. They finally came to the pillar that separated platforms 9 and 10.

Harry frowned tilting his head at the sight.

Kanna arched a brow and frowned in annoyance. "I thought we were supposed to go to a Platform 9 and ¾." She muttered in confusion.

"A barrier." The group turned to see Aysa staring at the pillar. "That pillar is an illusion." She said walking forward and pushing her hand on the brick. Her hand moved through as if the brick wasn't there. "I guess you should try running at it. That way it will be easier to not stop yourself." She said pulling her hand back.

Harry tilted his head and grinned. Sage copied his look and they grabbed each other's hand. They then turned to the brick pillar and ran at it. They came closer and closer to the barrier. When they should have hit it, it felt like something gave way. It almost felt like pushing on plastic or something and then suddenly merging with it and breaking free. It was an odd sensation, and everything around them looked like smoke.

Everything vanished and cleared up. Suddenly there was a large red train before them. The platform had a few families on it and seemed to be filing up slowly. Harry looked around and saw a sign over head that read _Hogwarts Express_ eleven o' clock.

He turned and grinned to Sage. "Looks like this is the right place." He said as they stepped away from the spot they had been standing.

They turned around to see an archway with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_.

"I must say, these wizards are strange people. Brilliant, but strange." Sage said with an excited look on his face.

Harry shook his head fondly at the man. He looked back up to see Kanna pulling Poe through the barrier. Harry arched a brow in confusion at the action.

"Aysa wasn't sure if muggles could go through the barrier on their own. Since I am technically a _squib_ in Wizarding status, I should have been able to pass through. And you know Poe won't touch Aysa unless she had to." She said crossing her arms with a small frown.

It was something neither of them liked. The fact that Poe obviously cared about Harry and Kanna with small things she did… but that she still hated Aysa. No matter what they had tried they couldn't change that fact. Aysa hadn't cared about what Poe thought, and that was the only reason they stopped trying. As long as she never tried to hit Aysa again everything would be fine. In the beginning she had been too afraid to hit Aysa. But after the fear had worn off, Poe took her anger out on Aysa. She was just lucky she had never done it in front of anyone again.

Sage hadn't been happy. In the past he had scolded his wife and been annoyed. Through out their marriage Poe had been in control, she was the Lady of their family, the Queen. Sage had never wanted power and he was fine listening to his wife. However, that had changed. Now that he had gotten closer to Aysa and got over the barrier between them, he didn't allow his wife to hurt his little princess anymore. He had taken control of the family. While Sage was still carefree and playful, he was also serious and dominating.

It had been a strange change.

Aysa came through the archway, and made her way to Harry's side. "I think we should find a compartment. That way we won't have to search for one later on." She said looking toward the train with an expression of distaste.

Harry smiled brightly at her, and turned walking onto the train with her. They wondered along the train until they found a compartment towards the middle. Harry sits Hedwig on the seat, and Athena made her way to the window perching on the open sill. Harry blinked feeling the cold yet loving embrace of the Darkness. He closed his eyes purring slightly as it washed over him in a combination of a greeting/good morning, and reacting to Aysa's commands.

Harry slowly opens his eyes a moment later to see Aysa nod. He can see the swirls and tendrils of black/purple/red/silver as it curled around her in greeting/good morning/ good bye, before it faded into her skin. An echo of the Darkness spread over his skin once more before seeping in, in a farewell. Aysa's eyes locked onto his own. Harry could see the Purple had gotten darker almost appearing black, while the gold was glowing brightly looking like swirling molten gold.

A shift and her eyes were the normal pretty purple with gold flecks. Her lips twitched into a smile, as she wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug. "Just making sure no one enters this compartment until we return." She said simply and pulled him toward the door and back to the platform.

Harry nodded to everything Sage said, while Poe picked at his clothing and brushed her hands through shoulder length hair. Aysa and Kanna were talking quietly a few feet away. Harry knew Kanna cared about and worried about both of them. Harry was her baby brother after all. But even he knew that Kanna shared a deeper bond with Aysa. She had made it her job to protect her since they met after all. While they weren't affectionate with each other, he could see it in the way they relaxed around the other.

Harry giggled as he and Aysa were crushed to Sage as he hugged them tightly to him.

"I don't want my precious babies gone for so long. What if something happens to you? What if you need me?" He whined as he cuddled them tightly.

Poe rolled her eyes in annoyance, glancing over her nails. "Stop being a fool, husband o' mine. You're causing a scene and being an embarrassment." She said with a sneer in his direction.

Sage turned to look at her wit oddly blank eyes. "Of course, wife o' mine." He said slowly. His expression shifted back to his normal one as he turned back to Aysa and Harry. He looked them over once more and pulled them into another hug. "Take care of yourselves and each other." He said patting them on the head.

Sage moved to stand by Poe, while Kanna placed their trunks in their compartments. She turned and looked at both of them with a blank expression. Reaching out she hugged Harry tightly, then ruffled Aysa's hair slowly. "I dislike this. But I will follow your orders. Send weekly updates." She said. Harry smiled happily at her hugging back, while Aysa nodded slowly. Kanna smiled slightly before turning and leaving the compartment.

Aysa sat down on the bench like seats and lay back with her arms behind her head. Harry pressed up against the window sill and leaned out giving a final hug to Sage. The whistle sounded causing Sage and Harry to break their hug and a few seconds later the train started to move. Harry continued to lean out the window and wave goodbye to his family. Tears gathered in his eyes, a few trailing down pale cheeks. As soon as they were gone from sight he pulled himself back through the window.

Harry sniffled lightly as he pushed the window up, Athena landing on the other bench by Hedwig's cage. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He looked up when Aysa brushed away his tears. Sniffled lightly he allowed her to pull him over and curled up in her arms, after she turned having her back to the compartment. Harry cuddled up to Aysa, burying his face into her neck and sniffled as he closed his eyes.

Aysa ran her fingers through Harry's hair as she watched the passing scenery. He had finally fallen asleep, so she had sat up and placed his head in her lap. The time seemed to be passing extremely slowly. In her other hand she was reading through one of her text books. In her mind she really wanted to read the book the Darkness had trusted her with. The original book of The Order. It had the original magic's, abilities, spells, and rituals from back in Avalon.

Her fingers twitched every moment she thought of that book. It held her history. Both of her parents dated back to Morgan le Fay in some way. And her family had been members of the Order since Silent Hill had been built. However, she knew now wasn't the time.

No, her magic wasn't like wizard's magic. She could use it but she would need to study and practice much more then the others. It was only thanks to the Darkness agreeing to help her that she would even be able to do so. There just wasn't enough time for her to change everything and start a new. Doing this with out The Darkness's help would draw attention to her having trouble. And she couldn't afford that.

She sighed closeing her eyes for a moment. Tilting her head she listened when the door opened. Two people stood there. One was a boy with dark hair and brown eyes, he was a bit pudgy. The second was a girl with brown bushy hair and intelligent brown eyes. Both stopped and looked at the sleeping boy then back at her. Obviously they didn't want to wake him up. Aysa tilted her head thinking about what they could need. She noticed their trunks behind them and nodded slowly.

The boy smiled in thanks and placed their trunks in the corner along with Aysa's and Harry's own. Athena moved flapping over to land on Aysa's shoulder. She ran her hand down Harry's head and he curled up in a ball. The boy smiled sheepishly and took the seat by Harry, while the girl sat across form her. Reaching up her arm warmer she pulled her wand from the holster hidden in it. Waving the black and purple mixed wand she tapped Harry's head mouthing the incantation.

Because of the amount of concentration it took for Aysa to use wizard magic, she couldn't call out the names of the spells. Her magic was made with will. Not movements and words. Her magic was a free form. It came form the earth, Darkness, and herself. Pushing it through something, and not allowing it to be free meant she had to force it through the wand. And because she had to send her magic through a conductor, her wand, she had to concentrate on doing so. Because of this actually splitting her concentration to say the words was harder for her.

She nodded her head replacing her wand and turning to the others.

"You used a silencing spell?" The boy asked suddenly.

Aysa blink in slight confusion. "Yes." She said with a slight frown.

The boy blushed trying to curl into himself. "Sorry. I recognized the wand movements. My Gram uses it sometimes…" He said trailing off.

"I've read about Silencing spells, but I didn't know you could cast them none verbally." The girl said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

The boy turned to the girl and smiled slightly. "No, you can use non verbal spells once you get used to a spell enough to do it without thinking. Usually this happens in the later school years once you've used the spell multiple times. That or if you're really powerful." He said

The girl's eyes widened. "Wow you must be very powerful." She said in a shocked voice. "Like Harry Potter!" She exclaimed.

Aysa couldn't help the frown that crossed her face, nor stop her eyes from narrowing. "I'm not powerful. To be truthful…I have trouble with using my wand for spells. Because of this I find it easier to not say the words. I have to concentrate enough on focusing my magic through the wand and using the wand movements. As long as I know what the spell is as long as I mouth it or think it I can use a spell." She said.

Her eyes snapped up to look sharply at the girl. "And don't believe everything you read. Harry isn't some super hero, or savior. He's a normal kid. And who's to know maybe it was his mother that killed that pathetic Dark Lord." She said shrugging.

The girl huffed crossing her arms. "But all the books said Harry was the one that defeated him. No one ever survived You-Know-Who. And Harry lived, so they say he's the Boy-Who-Lived after all. No one knows how he did it. He must be very powerful." She said.

The boy just looked back and forth between them.

Aysa sighed. "Exactly no one knows. No one was there. The only ones that were at the house that night died, except Harry. Who is to say that Lily Potter didn't kill him? Who is to say Harry's scar wasn't the result of falling rubble. No one knows. All we have is speculation of what could have possibly happened. No one was there, no one saw anything. By thinking Harry Potter a celebrity, by thinking him a savior, or powerful, or better then everyone. You're only going to be let down when you find out none of it is true. And you're only hurting him by putting him a pedestal. By expecting him to do things he can't. And when that happens everyone will be disappointed in him, and turn their backs. He can be destroyed that way…" She said.

The boy was looking at her with sad and guilty eyes. While the girl was agape with shock.

"And I won't let anyone hurt my little brother." She said wrapping her arm around Harry protectively.

The girls eyes widened again, as she stared at the Harry. And the other boy looked shocked, but nodded at her in understanding. Aysa couldn't help but smile slightly at that. She turned back to the girl.

"Harry Potter is my little brother. Adoptive or not, I will make sure no one hurts him. I can honestly tell you, Harry is just a normal boy who wants to make friends and be happy. Attention frightens him, and he doesn't like crowds, he also is jumpy with new people and doesn't like physical contact unless he trusts you. And ever since he learned of the night his parents died, he's been afraid of someone coming after him, mobbing him, or taking him away form me. My brother is fragile, and I will not allow the wizarding world to destroy him by making him into a hero." She said her eyes narrowed in determination.

The girl slowly calmed down her expression thoughtful. Eventually she sighed. "I guess you would know him better right?" She asked with a strained smile. "I'm sorry about all this. It's just…books are rarely wrong, or at least ones I read. My life is books. And to find one so wrong, even about one subject… It rattles and shakes me. I can't help but wonder what else I have read has been wrong." She said, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Aysa's eyes softened slightly. 'Something about her reminds me of Harry when I met him. Lonely, confused, scared, an outcast…' She thought. She glanced at the boy. 'Both of them…' She thought and sighed. "I'm sorry as well, for attacking you. I told you, Harry's fragile. And I'm very protective of him." I stated.

The girl smiled slightly at me. "I understand. Any older sibling would feel like that." She said.

"And I'm just as fond of books and readings. Harry and I both think we'll end up in Ravenclaw…" She said with a slight smile. Shaking her head she bowed it slightly. "Where are my manners? I am Aysa Mason-Asher-Venrir-Gillespie. This is my adoptive brother Harry Potter-Mason-Asher, I'll add my other names to him legally when were older. The white owl is Hedwig, and the one on my shoulder is Athena. Who are you?" She asked.

The boy smiled, though his eyes had widened at her two last names. "I'm Neville Longbottom." He said. "Nice to meet you. And this is my toad, Trevor." He said holding it up.

The girl smiled brightly. "I'm Hermione Jane Granger, pleasure." She said. Her eyes bright on Athena. "Did you name her after the Greek god?" She asked excitedly.

Aysa chuckled lowly and began a discussion about Greeks Gods and Goddess with her. Filling Neville in when she could.


	10. Arriving to Hogwarts

Time passed as the country side sped by. Neville was trying to understand and record the differences in muggle 'Mythology', and what he knew of the Greek Deity's. It was so strange to him to find out that Muggles had their own versions of things. Not to mention how many of those things were just so wrong it was funny.

Once Hermione had gotten over the shock that what she had read had also been wrong. She had found herself laughing at how foolish it made everything seem. While she hadn't enjoyed finding the facts wrong, no one had ever been 100% about Mythology anyway. Although she supposed it wasn't really mythology now was it?

Now the compartment was silent. Hermione had retreated into her books. She had been relieved when Aysa had agreed that school books would probably be more correct then anything. Seeing as they had to do with correct dates and teachings. All she had asked was that Hermione not believe her books to be 100% true, unless she could prove it. The girl had taken that as a challenge. Now she had decided that she would prove everything she came across.

Aysa once again had her own nose in a book. 'Dark curses and ritual's of power'. At first the other two had been shocked at the title. However, Aysa had explained that it was knowledge and all knowledge interested her. Besides it was something she was serious about. Putting Light spells and magic against dark spells and magic. What was light wasn't always good. What was dark wasn't always bed. She said she wanted to understand where wizards drew the line.

Hermione herself had become interested after that. Not as much as Aysa had… but she had began to wonder where Wizards did draw the line.

Neville had looked a bit pale, but after Aysa promised not to use any on him he had calmed down. And he had promptly apologized for being suspicious of her and thinking that. Aysa had waved it off saying she understood. If she saw an 11 year old reading a spell about dark things he was be a bit un-trustworthy as well.

Harry had woken up not too long ago and was petting Hedwig and talking to Neville about Wizarding games and the like. He found cards that actually exploded to be interesting. Neville had only apologized that he hadn't brought any. While Harry had told him it wasn't his fault as it wasn't his job to bring things like that.

When the trolley came around Harry got a good number of everything. He wanted to try all of the snacks at least once and offered some of the extras to the others. While Sage loved junk food, Poe had made sure they all kept a strict diet. He could almost eat a normal serving size now.

Aysa however, could barely choke down child size portions. Though they had found certain foods she could sometimes eat in bulk. It was a bit shocking seeing Aysa swallow three pints of Chinese chicken and broccoli with rice in 15 minutes. She still had to take small breaks while eating, but it was still very odd and amazing to see. After all normally eating a whole hotdog would have her green.

Hermione had stuck with the pastry's and less sugary things, Neville with the sweets mainly the chocolate frogs, and Aysa had merely grimaced before grabbing some of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and picking through a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

It was a rather peaceful ride. Neville was happy Trevor hadn't somehow escaped the compartment. Hermione was happy no one was interrupting her new goal. And Harry just watched in amusement as the darkness shimmered around the door, a thread leading to Aysa's fingers.

* * *

He leaned back in his seat closing his eyes. His hand reaching in his pocket to grasp his new wand. 11 inch Holly and Ebony, phoenix feather and Threastle hair. The only other one he had felt connected with had been the other Holly and phoenix wand in the shop.

However, his darkness had declared it unfit for their child and saw it destroyed in a shower of lightning. Lightning apparently was his main element; he had yet to find his sub.

Aysa's element was, unsurprisingly, shadow.

Her wand was another of Ollivander's rare multi wood and cored wands. Apparently most people only needed one core so his multi cored wands were rarely needed. And when a double core was used you needed a double wood to balance it out. However, with Harry destroying the one, and Aysa destroying everyone she had touched had changed that. Luckily he had only let her touch four before he went to the rare ones.

Hers ended up as Purple Heart and Ebony with Phoenix ash and heart string of a Hebridean Black dragon.

Although he knew that wasn't her true wand.

Apparently there was a tradition in the Order that if one ever had the ability in wand magic, that the Darkness would create a wand for them. The Darkness had said that Harry already had another wand waiting for him to claim it, so it would only create one for Aysa.

It would seem even though Alessa had abilities, she never could use wand magic or another type then that of her will. And even then she had been limited to small mind control, killing and that of the weather. She was, however extremely skilled in ruins, rituals, and seals.

So she had never been offered a wand. The only one that had that kind of magic had been the Incubator, but she never stayed alive long enough to use it.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the two.

Neville seemed to have confidence problems. He was clumsy, awkward, and seemed to stumble over his words. Yet Harry could feel a braveness underneath all that. It just hadn't been able to grow. No doubt the boy would be a great warrior one day.

Harry had been saddened to hear about the boy's parents. He had wondered if Aysa or the Darkness could do anything, but Aysa hadn't answered merely frowned with a thoughtful look.

He liked the boy though. When they had left to change into the school uniform, they didn't want to be caught up in the rush later, he had let it slip he didn't want anything to do with the Dark Lord. At first the boy had been quiet thinking over things.

"I understand." Neville said turning to him. "You're sister's right. Everyone, we, have been expecting things from you… Making an image of you being a powerful savior. A light wizard that could do no wrong. You could just as easily be the next Dark Lord who took out competition…." He muttered. He blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not saying you're evil or bad… Just that no one knows what happened that night. And no one has seen you since. We really don't have any right to preach or expect anything." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Harry watched him for a few moments before smiling shyly. "Thank you. When I was little… I would say that I was Harry, just Harry. Not anything else. I wanted to be acknowledged by who I was… Not as a boy, or a nephew, or a student, or a kid, or a freak…but just as Harry. I always felt like I needed to prove myself. Prove that I existed, prove that I was worth living. When Aysa showed up I gained that. She saw me as Harry and nothing else. She proved that I was real and I mattered." He said looking down with a smile. "And as long as she believes in me… I don't care about anyone or anything else. And I don't need anyone's approval. I'll be who I want to be and no one else." He said with a small grin.

Neville smiled back. "Then allow me to be you're first friend at Hogwarts, just Harry." He said and held out his hand. "I'm just Neville. Not the son of the hero Frank Longbottom, or the brave Alice Longbottom. I'm just Neville, who wants to find his place." He declared.

Harry grinned at him wider clasping his hand. "I'm, Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, or the defeater of _him_. I'm just Harry who wants to make his sister and new family proud. That and try not to mess up too much." He said.

Both boys smiled before laughing.

Hermione, Harry wasn't sure about.

He could already tell it would be his sister that the girl hung around the most. She had taken Aysa's challenge seriously. She wanted knowledge and she would get it. She was nice to Harry, but in the way you were to your friend's younger sibling.

Not that he would call Aysa and Hermione friends. They seemed more like rivals then anything. He found that to be a good thing though. Aysa needed someone to push her. Aysa was too lazy and unmotivated. Maybe this relationship with Granger would be for the best.

The only other person he had ever seen his sister react to had been Fleur. And that in itself had been amusing. Seeing as the girl had claimed him the most adorable child in the world and demanded to adopt him…

Yea, Aysa hadn't liked that at all. He believed in the end they were exchanging names and insults. Aysa was a masculine fool afraid of femininity that would never get a call up. While Fleur was a floozy hag that couldn't be a companion with her lack of brain activity.

Vincent had just laughed himself silly. While Fleur's mother tried to separate them. They did have bets on when they would come to blows or an embarrassing situation would befall them. Harry had that they would somehow land in tangled position on the floor that would appear inappropriate. While Vincent had that one day while they were in each other's face that would end up in a lip lock…accidentally of course.

Now that he thought about it he didn't put it past the old man to make that accident happen.

The only other's Harry met on his trip had been two twins that had ran past him. The scream that came from a compartment nearby had caused them to laugh harder as they ducked in another one. It had been amusing hearing who ever the boy was screaming about spiders.

* * *

There was only one more interruption on their trip to Hogwarts. Although this time it was mainly Aysa that gained it. Trevor had escaped while the boys changed, and the other three had gone on the hunt for him. Aysa had been too preoccupied in her book to care and had waved them off.

She realized she hadn't reset her guard once the door was slid open not long after they left. After all she wanted Hermione and Neville to find the compartment again. If the Darkness was covering the door they wouldn't have been able to see or enter it.

Her gaze shifted slightly over her book to take in the three males standing in the doorway. She recognized the blonde immediately. He was the one she had almost bumped into at the clothing shop. A frown crossed her face. 'How annoying. I truly can't stand those without their own darkness, their own taint. A person coping that of another is disgustingly disturbing. Especially when it's the darkness of a parent…It's disgraceful.' She thought once again.

She could tell the boy was spoiled. He had been coddled and protected from the world… However, at the same time his view and ideas had been twisted and mangled. While he might not know of the worlds cruelty, that was not to say he was uneducated. Although that intelligence had been gotten the wrong way. An Heir, as she… He most likely whined to his parents to get whatever he wanted. And she had a feeling his parents did care for him…but the fact that he was being molded into something was…troublesome…

The boy sniffed. "There have been rumors that Harry Potter is on the train. This is the only compartment I hadn't checked, and they say he was here… Yet I don't see any boy's…" He said with a scowl of annoyance.

Aysa arched a brow. "Well, seeing as Harry Potter was born in this year, I'm sure he's about somewhere." She muttered flipping the page in her book.

The boy's gaze drifted to the title and flashed in envy and a type of hunger that almost had her cringe.

"Dark Curses' and Ritual's of Power. That's a very rare book. One that minors aren't even allowed to have unless they were given permission. Father said I wasn't mature enough for it, so how come you have it?" He asked with a sniff.

Blinking she sighed softly feeling a headache come. "My father signed the form and I requested it in some shop in Knockturn Alley." She said blankly.

"Oh. Are you dark then? You sound like a true Slytherin, usieng that Alley and all." He muttered with interest.

Aysa couldn't stop the snort that escaped her. "You don't know what dark is." She muttered.

Indignation flashed across the boys face as he puffed up in annoyance. "And you think you do? I'll have you know my father-"

"And I'm sure you believe everything daddy tells you right?" She asked glancing at him again. He spluttered angrily causing her to sigh. "Listen I don't care about you father, you family name, you're blood status, or anything… A person that would hide behind or use their parents to get ahead is simply not worth my time." She said snapping her book closed. "Unless you use your own power to back you up or fight you're fights and not your father's… You are nothing more than a fool. And undeserving of the title Dark." She said standing.

"Seeing as there is no boy here I can only guess Harry Potter is not here at the moment. Now please leave. Or are you going to disgrace yourself by harming a Lady?" She asked with an eyebrow arched in the direction of the two boys glaring and getting ready to step forward.

The boy froze for a moment as the information was processed. Opening his mouth he closed it again before spinning on his heel with a huff.

As they left Aysa spoke up. "By the way I'm not dark. Since I really could care less I suppose I'm neutral." She muttered shutting the door and locking it was the charm from her book.

She huffed slightly pushing her book back in the shoulder case she took with her everywhere. "I suppose I'll be getting a meeting with Lord Malfoy soon. No doubt the little fool will tell his father. And after today everyone will know who I am. He'll want to apologize for his sons actions. Not to mention that the Gillespie's are well known for being dark… If their involvement with Grindelwald is any indication. The few recorded in Wizarding history have always been advisors and followers of Dark Lords." She muttered as she retook her seat.

"And I'm sure that old bastard will be watching me as well. I only hope Harry can accept the disaster being related to be will cause." She muttered with a sigh of slight remorse. If there was one person she wanted to see happy if was her Harry. The only other among the living was Vincent and Matron… Speaking of she would have to write her soon. Make sure the curse of being close to her hadn't killed the woman yet. The darkness was a bit too possessive at times.

Aysa looked up when the announcement was heard. Sighing she stood once again and pulled her wand out. Opening the compartment she thought trying to remember that summoning spell. After a few tries of trying to get it right she huffed. Shoving her wand back up her arm sleeve she held out her hand. "Bring him to me." She demanded.

The Darkness burst from her invisible to all but its children. It swirled around her happily to be sued and spread out among the train. To the others it felt like a cold front for a second, though they passed it off for the train slowing down. It made sure to inform the precious one of its actions. Finding the target the Darkness wrapped around it, shading it to the daughter. With its job done it bid her farewell before fading back inside of her.

Aysa looked down at the toad. It was trembling and freezing from being near the darkness. Sighing she removed her robe wrapping the creature in it until she ran into the others. At least the toad wouldn't run away again. And it never would disobey a word Aysa said again.

She ran her hand over Athena's feather's and bid Hedwig a farewell before leaving to look for the others. Her bag securely over her shoulders.

* * *

She found the other three with Hagrid. She and Harry had met the Giant while they had been in Diagon Alley. He had been kind to them. Even buying them Ice cream. Aysa had been able to sense tat the man liked Harry genuinely without his 'fame'. Something that she had almost never come across. And the man was naturally kind. So she had allowed Harry to wonder off with the man while she dealt with the man that had been seeing over the White Inheritance.

He wasn't the most graceful of people. He was loud, and obvious. He also was a shy man and got a bit too excitable too easily. He was a bit awkward, which lead her to guess not the many people spoke to him or were kind. There was something about him she was fond of though. And she needed someone to help her look after Harry. While he didn't scream adult material, he seemed more like an overgrown kid. She knew he would protect and look after her brother.

Better than others would at least. She thought remembering the man they were all about to meet.

While the others had enjoyed the ride Aysa had not. She had never been fond of open water. The only thing that kept her from panicking was the Darkness she could feel beneath the surface. Merpeople then. While not evil or dark, their magic and aura held darkness within. It was comforting. And she could recognize that of a Giant Squid. They were gentle creatures playful even. However, they were creatures of the darkness more so then the Merpeople.

The castle loomed before them. Aysa handed Trevor over, before shrugging her robe back on. Harry came up latching onto her arm. Wrapping it around the slim shoulders she pulled her brother close allowing the Darkness to comfort him through her skin. While he was connected to it, the darkness didn't live in his body like it did Aysa.

Hermione gulped taking a few deep breaths, but her gaze became determined once she saw Aysa's bored expression. Neville also seemed to gather courage from being closer to the other three. They watched as Hagrid reached up pounding the door three times. They followed the witch as she lead them through the castle. Listening to her speak and watching her leave.

Hermione reached up fixing Neville's cloak. Aysa however, smoothed her hand through Harry's hair helping it look fashionably messy. The ghosts had been interesting. More so that they seemed to avoid Aysa at all coasts, which included Neville, Hermione, and Harry since they were so close to her.

When McGonagall returned they were once again lead through the castle only this time toward the Great Hall. Aysa kept her arm around Harry, refusing to let go. Harry's gaze however was pulled to the ceiling immediately. He had never seen anything like it.

Hermione saw this and smiled leaning in to whisper to him. "I read in Hogwarts, A History that it's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I think it's true, because there would be no other way." She muttered.

Aysa nodded in her direction. "Chameleon bewitching spells. Vincent has them on his tea room so you think you're outside." She murmured.

Neville grinned shakily. "Think you could find that spell for me? Gram always wanted out main ceiling to be like Hogwarts. Said it's the things she missed most." He said with a small chuckle.

Harry grinned. "We'll owl Vincent for it tomorrow." He agreed.

They all quieted down once they reached the platform. Mainly the four legged chair and the ragged hat resting on it. When it started to sing Aysa could be found rolling her eyes while Harry giggled.

Once it was quiet and the applause finished, McGonagall stepped forward and started calling their names.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mira: Okay! I am redoing this story! It is, Harry Potter and The Legacy of Silent Hill! I'm adding more, but some chapters will be mostly the same. But read carefully, there will be changes! Here its is! s/8243210/1/**

**And so I can't get in trouble I'll put the first chapter here!**

* * *

The car was old and without much care given to it. It sped along the silent rather uncared for streets as the fog swirled around it, almost like escaping from a dream of a fire. The speed while swift and almost hurried was normal enough to not gain attention. Because until they were far past the welcome sign, there was always a chance of being dragged back into the nightmare the fog hid. And even then it wasn't assured to not follow them. There were two passengers within this car.

The first and driver was a man in his fifties, in a bloodstained dark tan trench coat and darker hat. The clothing and tie beneath sloppy and uncared for, the very picture of a private detective. The second and passenger of the ride was a young girl that was 17. She had messy short blonde hair with dark roots and hazel eyes. Blood stains were obvious on her white vest and her eyes were vacant and blank as she stared out the window.

Douglas glanced at the girl in the passenger seat. She seemed exhausted, and he was sure she was just waiting to have some kind of breakdown. And while she didn't look hurt, he couldn't be sure. There was no way she had survived with no wounds or injuries. He knew he had to get to a hospital. He was still bleeding and feeling faint himself.

However, he knew they had to get far away from Silent Hill. There was nothing good about that place. And he didn't know if those creatures were still around or not. Just because Heather took care of the main leader didn't mean the Order was finished completely, nor did it mean the monsters would suddenly vanish. He had a feeling the darkness would never truly leave that place. It had been going on too long to just be fixed or stop.

Still... He had a feeling that no matter how far they got…none of this would ever truly leave them. The memories had caused scars and cracks in their minds…and he was sounding like a dammed psychologist. Then again he would like to see a person go through this all and be normal or alright. Occults, monsters, and demon gods… There was nothing natural or normal about what they had finally been able to leave. So there was no way they could possibly be normal themselves. He could still see the mall changing, the amusement park and those messed up rabbits, that insane witch Claudia who had hired him. From now on he was doing background checks on his clients. And if any of them even lived near Silent Hill…

Forget Silent Hill, he was beginning to wonder if skipping America entirely wasn't a good idea. After all those monsters hadn't been contained to Silent Hill alone, no there had just been much more within and around the cursed place. Douglas broke from his thoughts when he realized they were finally passing the welcoming sign to Silent Hill. Good… Now all they needed to do was leave this all behind, and make sure the Order was brought to the open.

Heather watched as the sign slowly faded from sight. The rest of the town had been consumed by fog once more, however the sign continued to remain in her view. Separate from the town…like a warning, a bad omen… She sighed leaning her head against the window and closed her eyes. Silent Hill would never truly leave her. She remembered Alessa… She remembered the powers, and the truth of Silent Hill. She remembered the lost and tormented souls, the spirits that needed closure. The few Native American's…and how they had all known the truths of that town, and yet revealed so little.

The Order and God…they had become twisted shadows of what they once were. A curse made from forcing the original people from their land. It was not the world that would be engulfed in flames as the Order thought. No…only Silent Hill would be burned for all eternity… She was never sure why she was allowed in on it, or rather why Alessa was. Why had she been told the truth? Had they felt sorry for her? Or had they respected the power she had been born with? Or…maybe it was because she questioned everything, because she refused to hurt anyone else. They probably knew that if anyone would use the information; to deserve it, it would be Alessa.

Once…the God had been a true God. Maybe not in the sense that he could appear or interfere in the lives of humans… However, the God had not been the twisted monster it now was. She wondered… If her father's idea had been able to happen…if she had never felt hatred and anger…would the god have returned to how he originally was? Would it even truly be born? What kind of form would a god even take?

She knew she didn't need to worry about all of this anymore, but still the thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. Powers and magic. Spells and rituals. She knew so much, remembered so much… Not only of Silent Hill, but of her own family. She had hazy memories of her grandparents. However, her grandparents had died when she was very young, maybe 3 or 4. Not much, however she did remember names…

She also remembered that they had been the ones that taught Dahlia the magic she knew, even with how small an amount it was. She wondered if she could get in contract with those friends they had… they had taught Dahlia as well. She remembered the words witch and wizard, and those sticks that she guessed were wands.

Alessa hadn't been sure when she was a child if it was real or not. Heather however, knew it had to be. After everything she had been through the last few days…the thought of witches and wizards was completely believable…

Now all she had to do was find an owl…

* * *

"So, You want to return to being called Cheryl now?" Douglas questioned, as he reclined back in the Hospital bed. He was in the one of the rooms of the E.R, Heather-or rather- Cheryl sitting in the chair beside him.

Hazel eyes blinked slowly at him as she nodded. "Yea. It was the name my father gave me originally. Cheryl Heather Mason. After that thing with the Order dad changed it. But now… now I can go back to it, it's only right… And it's the name dad chose for me." She muttered quietly, which was odd to Douglas. The girl was a spitfire and not afraid of speaking her mind. She was opinionated and rather passionate in her thoughts. To see her quite and almost withdrawal was strange.

Douglas sighed and wished he hadn't stopped smoking. He could really use one, and a drink. Again, that wasn't an option. Maybe he could hit that nurse up for some good old fashioned drugs. He was pretty sure he could play delusional, he would just have to tell the truth. Heh, how ironic. He wondered how many patients at Asylum's were telling the truth? It did make one wonder…

* * *

Cheryl stared at the man that was sitting at the table that had been reserved. "Henri Delacour?" She questioned slowly, as she stood a few feet away within hearing distance.

The man that looked up was cautious. He was a rather average looking man, a bit short and of an average body type. Brown almost copper colored hair was pulled back in a low tail at the base of his neck, and hazel eyes more blue to her golden tone watched her thoughtfully. "You are, Cheryl Mason?" He questioned, his voice accented, but understandable.

Cheryl nodded, as she moved sitting into the seat with a sigh. She was happy he had gotten the private room. She had a feeling she would be telling the whole story. "Yes," She clarified. "I'm the one that mess-uh owled you…" She said stumbled over the odd way of phrasing it. She couldn't help but chew her lip at the suspicious look in the man's eye's.

"Ah, very well then…" He murmured before leaning forward. "And just how is it that you know Dahlia and Alessa Gillespie?" He questioned. His voice rather distasteful when speaking of Dahlia, yet saddened when saying Alessa's.

Cheryl took a deep breath before she started explaining things. She began with her own story and backtracked through her dad's, the first Cheryl's, and Alessa's. Through the explanation the food had already come and gone, and Henri had even ordered a light champagne. Since she was underage in America, and he wanted to have a completely clear head. Cheryl had to admit that the almost bubbly feel to the drink helped keep her calm and relaxed. And Henri held the glass as if it brought him comfort. When she finally finished the tale both were silent. Cheryl was playing with the chocolate desert she had, while Henri stabbed at the crêpe he had ordered.

"I see…" He muttered slowly. "My family had been close friends to the Gillespie's. They were a Pureblood family that moved to America back in the early 1800's. My family kept contact with them after they left. Camelia, Dahlia's mother, was the last one we talked to… M father had been a dear friend of hers and I met Dahlia a few times as a child. The Gillespie's had been a very profitable family both in France and Maine, Silent Hill. However, we also knew they had gotten involved in something…unnatural. Camelia was the first one. She quit her classes as Salem and was home schooled by tutors, or so they said. I never once heard of any appearing from my father." He said thoughtfully and stopped for a moment.

"Camelia was the one to introduce that family to the so called 'Order'. She was a believer of it. Even giving up most of her magic in religious rituals. Oh, she was still a witch of course… However, she was…limited to what she could do. Potions, rituals, elemental manipulation which had been her specialty, and the likes. She wasn't much better than a strong Squib…" Henri said with a sigh.

"Dahlia was quite a bit older then I was. However, I did see her when my father visited. The girl had become obsessed with her mother's occult and it wasn't a surprise she was born a Squib herself. No magic…No but there was a darkness. A powerful Darkness that she could wield and use. The girls could still perform potions and rituals. And she had the uncanny ability to manipulate the magic of others. But she had none that could appear outward of herself. When we noticed it, noticed their magic had become…twisted, we started pulling away."

Henri said bitterly, before sighing. "Until little Alessa was born. We always helped with the naming and birthing of the Gillespie family. We knew the moment that child was born, that not only was she a witch, and not only did she hold rare abilities that are cherished and respected in the Wizarding World. But we also knew, she had the same twisted darkness inside her. And it was much stronger the Camelia or Dahlia could have ever had…" Henri frowned.

"The Gillespie family had an accident. Camelia and her husband dying not long after Alessa's birth, maybe a few years…and the others followed. Until only Dahlia and Alessa remained. We knew Dahlia had something to do with it. Camelia had started coming around, and had decided Alessa should go to Salem or the Academy in France. She had all but given up on the Order, letting Dahlia have her position. It was no coincidence that they all died. The rest of the family had been helping us in convincing her. We knew their deaths had been no accidents or natural causes. However, when we had questioned, Alessa came forward taking the blame and ordering us to leave and never bother mommy again." Henri said shaking his head.

"My family has been unable to set foot anywhere near Maine again. Even going to America is hard enough. Although unaware, that girl had placed a simple curse on us to obey…" He said thoughtfully.

Cheryl frowned slightly. The memories were a bit hazier, but she could remember something about her grandparents. Dahlia had ordered Alessa to make then not leave, but vanish. She supposed that with how young Alessa had been that dying was vanishing. Still the thought that she, or Alessa, had killed the rest of her family unknowingly… It was probably just another reason she started questioning everything. The guilt…

"Later on things became worse… We couldn't enter, but we kept up to date with the place. We knew about the disappearances that had happened in 1890 at Silent Hill. And it was easy to understand the same exact thing had happened after Alessa's 7th birthday. The town plummeted, darkness consumed it, people started disappearing, fires burned… I had thought everyone was lost at that point. To hear what really happened…" Henri said shaking his head sadly. "I'm glad to know Alessa is getting a second chance though, even if it's through someone else." He said smiling slightly at Cheryl.

Cheryl smiled back. "Alessa is my past self…I'm not her, but I am at the same time. Alessa is not conscious anymore since I took out 'God'… But I know she's still in me, somewhere…"

* * *

Cheryl smiled slightly at the people around her. It had been four years… Four years since Silent Hill, four years since she remembered, and four years since she had began a life of her own. With Douglas and Henri helping her she had made it. Every day she missed Harry, and every day she wishes she could have saved Claudia… However, she had accepted things.

She knew there was nothing she could really do even if she wanted to. Douglas had revealed the Order. At her request the Native American's had been spared. If people had found out that the religion began from them… Alessa had enjoyed the shaman's and the few she had met. Cheryl would make sure they would not be touched. After all it had been the Order and the Order alone that had twisted their religion and God.

Since then she had done well for herself. A way of relief, or so her therapist had told her, was to write. Thus she started writing her memories of Alessa, Cheryl, and Heather. It hadn't taken long before she changed names and published it. It was too insane to be reality, or so she was told. She found that she could easily come up with new plots and the like so the series was easy to continue.

Acting had come next; she was extremely good for horror movies and thrillers. And from there came modeling. She wasn't you're average pretty girl. What with her long brown hair and honey blonde streaks. She was pale, and not too skinny, her body covered in freckles, and her face always had a gaunt world weary appearance. But her eyes were always shinning and bright and there was a smile to her lips.

Cheryl enjoyed it. The acting, the writing she could do whatever she wanted or be someone else. She lived comfortably and had gained quite the fortune. She rarely had time to herself, but that was fine. Being alone or bored made her think, and thinking made her remember. No it was best to be busy. Henri was her accountant and Lawyer, and Douglas had stayed mostly by her side. Since revealing the Order his detective work had become quite popular.

She still wished Harry could be here to see her… She knew he would be proud, not because of her success, but because she was completely happy. Although, she did wonder his reaction at finding out she had taken the name Gillespie-Mason.

Cheryl sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back in the chair of the booth. This was a V.I.P party, only for the influential and famous. She was completely bored; Douglas was away on an assignment, and Henri was home with his two year old. Fleur she as sure the name was… She was a beautiful girl, with small locks of silvery blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. Henri was already overprotective and ready to protect his baby girl from evil men. It had been an amusing to see the rather carefree and jovial man so serious and paranoid.

"You are un-entertained…"

Cheryl blinked locking hazel eyes on dark purple eyes. The man before her was perfectly dressed, with clothes made of silk and leather. His hair was long and black as night, pulled into a loose yet elegant braid, his skin was a creamy pale that almost glowed in the artificial lights. And there was power coming from him, such power it was consuming. But more than that, was the Darkness pouring off of him. A Darkness equal to that of Silent Hill. Cheryl was instantly fascinated and Alessa woke up in her mind.

"I just don't find walking around and bragging how much money I make as entertaining." She said with a dull expression. She blinked tilting her head and reaching out her hand with a brief smile. "Cheryl Gillespie-Mason." She introduced.

The man's lips quirked smoothly, nothing but a faint change yet a wicked expression. "Raven Venrir. Pleasure to meet you, Lady Cheryl." He spoke in a low British drawl and leaned down to brush his lips over her hand.

* * *

"What in the name of Silent Hill do you mean pregnant?" Douglas asked in a panicked tone, his eyes locked on Cheryl's stomach as if expecting 'God' to suddenly try and claw his way free.

"I had sexual intercourse and forgot to use a condom. I don't think I have to explain the entire thing to you." Cheryl said blankly as she finished stacking the books neatly on the coffee table in the living room. "And stop using Silent Hill instead of the word hell. It's insulting…" She muttered the last part in distaste.

The Order had twisted the Religion and created a malice filled Darkness, yes. But Cheryl respected and knew the original Darkness still made its home in the land. It had taken to purifying the corrupt Darkness created by the Order. Alessa was still connected to the land and communicated with the Darkness itself. Silent Hill is a place of vengeance and lost souls, it should not be mistaken as the place of eternal damnation and punishment.

Douglas snorted. "To you perhaps…" He muttered before growling in annoyance. "Damn it Cheryl! We aren't ready for any baby. Especially you! You don't know the first thing about children, and the original Cheryl doesn't count! Just….damn it!" Douglas muttered as he dropped down on the couch. "I'm too old for this…" He said covering his face with his hand.

Cheryl looked up with a fond yet regretful expression. She knew this would be a lot of pressure on the older man. He had taken it upon himself to look after her and take care of her. He still blamed himself for Harry's death, if he had never found her… Harry… "I wonder what dad would say…" She questioned aloud staring blankly ahead.

Douglas looked up and sighed heavily at the expression on her face. "He would suck it up. You're dad would have stood by you the entire time. I guess I'll have to as well…" he muttered. "But if I'm doing this, I'm going to start smoking again." He muttered with an annoyed tone.

Cheryl beamed happily back at him, but didn't say anything. The man was probably right. Harry would be terrified, but he would have been there and helped her. After he hunted down and killed the father of course.

* * *

When it was all said and done, Cheryl was partially amazed in herself. The pain of rejecting 'God' hadn't been as intense and painful. Douglas had stayed at her side. Despite the green tinge to his face and the muttering about monster babies he did under his breath. He was still worried that 'God' might show its head, even after it had been announced to be a girl.

Cheryl closed her eyes leaning back in the bed. There had been complications. She would probably never have another child. Her baby…her baby had almost died. The umbilical cord had been wrapped around its neck. Luckily they had been able to cut it away before continuing with the delivery. It had been more painful for her, but she had demanded that they cut it before continuing.

She still hadn't seen her baby. It's lungs weak and blue from lack of air…it had been rushed to the ward they had for cases like this. Douglas was strong, but she could see he was affected as well. The baby was basically his grandchild, not that he would ever admit that. Douglas was getting there in age, nearing his 60th birthday. The cigarettes didn't help. Cheryl bit her lip, as she played with a strand of hair.

She wanted her baby, needed her baby. She could almost feel Alessa and little Cheryl was sobbing in worry. Cheryl was a strong little girl, but she was still an eternal 7 year old. They were all on edge. Luckily her nurse seemed to understand and always brought updates on her little ones condition. She hadn't even named her child. She had decided on several names, but she wanted to see which one she would respond to or looked like. She couldn't do that without seeing her…

So she waited. She let them run their tests, she ate the food, Douglas paced and smoked out the window when he could get away from it. Her mind wondered back to Raven, who she had never seen again. She wondered how she had even allowed herself to be intimate with the man. She had met him a few times, felt a connection and…ended up with her baby.

It had been strange. There had been no outside influence, she had a feeling Alessa's darkness had answered Raven's darkness. That was the only way she could explain it. She had been perfectly in control of herself and there had been no haze, no pain, nothing… Alessa had assured her that it had been her own decision. And even then she still couldn't help but wonder… Not that Raven would have anything to do with her baby. This baby was hers and hers alone…

Time passed slowly and each second brought agony to her. Eventually it happened. Her baby was cleared and brought to her. Her precious little one, he beloved daughter. She was finally able to hold her in her arms. And the moment she looked at her little one she knew why Alessa had been so agitated. Her little baby was the splitting image of Alessa. From her pale skin, to her facial features, her dark hair, and more importantly her light blue eyes. The eyes were Alessa's eyes, from the light glow to the dark shadows. Thinking back to her otherself she allowed a smile to crawl across her face. Leaning down she nuzzled her little one.

"Alysa…My little Alyssa…" She cooed rubbing noses with her newborn. Douglas watched the scene with an odd expression before he sighed. "Alright then, Alyssa it is…" he said, fingering his cigarette pack.

* * *

Cheryl followed behind Henri as they made their way toward Gringotts bank. She trusted the Goblins much more than any human. She had bluntly stated so when she had first opened her account, gaining an odd relationship. The Goblins weren't sure what to make of her so called trust. However the fact that she respected their abilities with money and finances had created an odd amount of fondness for her, almost a grudging respect. Because of this Gringotts was the only place she allowed to deal with the royalties and money she received. They had also helped her open and account and create a will when she had her little one. Speaking of…

Cheryl smiled down at Alyssa who was watching everything with a confused yet awed expression. Those beautiful blue eyes sparkling and glinting almost a silver hue as she tried moving her head to look around. She was so distracted that she almost fell over when she was knocked into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. James Potter, just wait until we get home!" A woman scolded holding the ear of the man who had bumped into her. The woman was rather beautiful, with auburn red hair pale golden hued skin and eyes that could match that of her daughter. Beautiful sparkling sunlit emerald that seemed to glow from the center. The woman's eyes were locked onto her daughter who was holding a piece of Cheryl's own hair in uncertainty. "Oh, she is absolutely gorgeous." She woman gasped before smiling at Alyssa. It was then that Cheryl noticed the woman's slightly rounded stomach.

"Are you expecting?" Cheryl asked tilting her head with a slight smile.

The woman smiled proudly at her, her other hand resting on her stomach. "I'm almost 5 moths along now." She said happily. "It's a boy." She exclaimed, looking sheepish a moment later.

Cheryl merely nodded with a slight chuckle. "I know too well how exciting it is to announce it." She said fondly. "I told everyone I knew about my little Alyssa."

"Oh, Alyssa. What a pretty name!" The woman said with bright eyes as she leaned over slightly to look at the little girl. "I'm thinking of the name Hadriean, for my father whose name was Hadrianus." The woman said as she smiled gently at her little one. She stepped back and smiled brightly. "I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James Potter." She said.

Cheryl smiled. "I'm Cheryl Mason." She said simply. She had learned quite some time ago that the name Gillespie was dark and cursed in Britain Wizarding Community. They were the most prejudiced Community she had even met. They had more banned things than any of the others. Sometimes she wished she had chosen France with Henri or the one of the others…

Lily beamed happily. "It's nice to meet you Cheryl. I hope our children can be friends." She said with a distant expression, her husband excusing them as he started pulling her away.

Cheryl blinked as a shiver raced through her body at the words a small secretive smile crossing her lips as Henri called for her. "I'm sure they will be…" She said lightly and waved as the two departed.

* * *

Cheryl smiled down at her 2 year old daughter. Today was her birthday, and they had spent it at a charity event. Alyssa had loved her little vampire costume and had gotten quite the fans from her habit of biting her mommy's neck and shoulder. It was already suspected that she would follow in her mother's footsteps in the horror industry. There had been pictures and autographs of course. And the fact that the pictures from the horror movies drew Alyssa's interest most was amusing. Now however, now they had come home and she was watching Alyssa crawl around and try to walk. Her little one was already so independent.

Although she blamed that on Douglas… He had a habit of making Alyssa do something to get something in return. If she wanted her bottle she crawled over. If she was hungry, she would pull on his clothes and point to her belly. If she cried and whined he ignored her, unless she was actually hurt, or scared. She had been extremely mad when she found this out, but it did work at least. Although she had taken his cigarettes for the weekend because of it. It had been amusing to watch the man twitch and growl. Cheryl smiled and looked to her daughter. However, she froze staring at Alyssa in confusion. "Baby?" She questioned.

Alyssa was sitting straight and quiet, staring blankly ahead with her odd glowing eyes. Although at the moment they were glowing form the black film that was turning them purple. "Baby?" She questioned again in worry, dropping onto the floor by her daughter. She jerked when Alessa started hissing in her mind, anger and outrage filling her whole being.

"Alessa, what's wrong?" She questioned herself. Flashes went through her mind. She couldn't be quite sure what was going on… But she knew it had to do with the Darkness and Soul Magic. Because she had been born from it she could recognize the feel of it. It would seem someone was doing a version of it, and it was making the Darkness outraged…it had been a spell of personal gain, to hurt others…

Alyssa's wailing broke her from her mind. Cheryl looked down in shock and horror, to see Alyssa with big fat crystalline tears falling from her face in rivers. "Aww, baby calm down it's alright…" She cooed, picking Alyssa up and cuddling her. "It's alright, what's wrong baby?"She asked soothingly.

**'She can feel it…' **Cheryl blinked at the thought that went through her mind.

'What do you mean Alessa?' She wondered.

**'Our baby can feel the Darkness's anger and outrage. She can feel the pain the Darkness was forced to be a part of it… She can feel the sacrifice that was committed tonight, along with the unforgivable… Her connection to the Darkness is much stronger than mine had been…' **

Cheryl bit her lip. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had known that there was a chance her daughter would be connected to the Darkness. However, a stronger connection then Alessa? She knew Raven was to blame for this somehow. Had known since she met him and felt his resonate with Alessa's. She wasn't sure how he was involved, but she knew he was somehow. And someone had committed one of the unforgivable in Soul Magic…

And unforgivable was not a spell or ritual. No it was unforgivable when Soul Magic was done without the permission of the Darkness, the Light, or Magic itself. That was what made an unforgivable…


End file.
